Percy Jackson - La Fille d'Apollon
by ArikaMalefoyWeasley
Summary: Alexane Summers, dite Lexy, apprend qu'elle est une demi-déesse, mais pas n'importe laquelle. Fille d'Apollon, elle est également la descendante de nombreux dieux. De ce fait, elle est vouée à un étrange destin : elle va devoir sauver le monde et les dieux d'une malédiction dont la famille divine et la sienne sont l'objet.
1. Chapter 1

Alexane Summers, adolescente de son état, élève s'efforçant d'être modèle (fichu dyslexie), meilleure amie dont on puisse rêver, claqua la porte du réfectoire de son école. Âgée de bientôt seize ans, elle venait d'entamer le mois de juin de sa première année lycée. Elle venait de se prendre la tête avec la peste de l'école, celle qui se croyait au-dessus de tout le monde parce qu'elle était "la plus belle, la plus à la mode et la plus riche de tout le lycée".

Cette fille, présente en générale dans toutes les écoles du monde, s'appelait en l'occurrence Manon Peters. Elle était le stéréotype même des sales pestes : grande, perchée sur des talons de quinze centimètres par tous les temps, portant des mini-jupes ou s'il fait froid des jupes plus longues. Ses longs cheveux bruns toujours coiffés à la perfection, ses ongles colorés sans défauts. Elle prenait les autres de haut, les regardait avec un air hautain, ne se mélangeait qu'avec les personnes à peu près comme elle, toujours suivie par des petits chiens obéissant aux moindres caprices... Alexane la haïssait. D'ailleurs, jamais elles ne s'étaient parlé, ce genre de filles n'avaient pas le temps pour des filles comme Alexane, n'ayant pas l'envie ni les moyens de s'offrir des vêtements à la mode ou tentant tout pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Et pourtant, en cette journée ensoleillée du 7 juin, alors que les jupes et les robes de toutes les longueurs, les shorts et les bermudas étaient de sortie, Alexane mangeait avec sa meilleure amie à l'abri des regards, dans un coin éloigné du réfectoire. La chaleur dehors était telle qu'elles avaient décidé de rester à l'intérieur où la climatisation avait été actionnée. Les deux jeunes filles se trouvaient d'ailleurs au meilleur endroit pour être dans la fraîcheur. Oui, mais voilà, il n'y avait que là où la climatisation soufflait suffisamment pour être rafraîchi. Et Manon avait décidé que ce serait sa place. Elle était arrivée avec son air méprisant et avait ''sommer'' Alexane et Margot de quitter la table.

Face au refus des jeunes filles, Manon avait réitérer son ordre, peu habituée à se voir refuser ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait ordonné à l'une de ses suiveuses d'attraper Margot et de la faire tomber par terre. Alexane n'écoutant que son instinct à alors bondit, repousser la certaine Ellie et s'était interposée entre Manon et Margot. Elle avait rabaissé la peste qui s'était aussitôt vengée en lui versant son gobelet rempli de smoothie sur la tête. Alexane avait répliqué en lui retournant une gifle, mais manque de pot, l'un des surveillants l'avait surprise. Après avoir passé cinq minutes à se justifier, Alexane et Manon s'étaient vu interdites d'entrer au réfectoire jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Ce qui avait mène Alexane à claquer la porte du réfectoire. Elle alla dans les toilettes où elle se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Elle fut rejointe par Margot quelques secondes après. Elle la remercia de l'avoir défendue. Le reste de la journée se déroula avec seulement des regards noirs de la part des ''partisans'' de Manon.

Quand la journée fut finie, Alexane et Margot rentrèrent à pied chez elles. Margot vivait aux abords de la ville, Alexane vivait quelques centaines mètres plus loin, à l'abri des regards. L'avantage, c'est qu'elles vivaient respectivement à 2 et 3 km de l'école.

Quand Alexane se fut assurée que Margot était bien rentrée chez elle, elle reprit le chemin habituel. Mais arrivée à plus ou moins trois cent mètres de la maison où elle vivait seule avec sa mère, Alexane se sentie suivie. Elle accéléra le pas, se retournant de temps en temps. Cependant, elle ne voyait rien... Juste un mauvais pressentiment. Soudain, elle entendit les pneus d'une voiture sur le bitume. Elle fit volte-face et se retrouva devant...

\- Maman ! Tu m'as fait super peur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je n'ai pas été assez rapide ? Il est quelle heure ?

\- Il faut que tu viennes maintenant ! Tu es en danger ! Nous allons à Montauk, c'est dans l'état de New-York ! Là-bas, nous serons en sécurité si nous parvenons à atteindre la Colline des Sang-Mêlé ! Vite, monte, ils arrivent !

Prise de panique, Alexane ne réfléchit pas et grimpa à côté de sa mère dans la voiture grise de celle-ci. Elle déposa ses affaires de cours dans la banquette arrière et à peine eut-elle le temps de s'attacher que sa mère roulait déjà en pleine vitesse.

\- Maman... L'état de New-York se trouve à quasiment 100 km d'ici ! Pourquoi devons-nous aller aussi loin ? C'est quoi cette Colline dont tu m'as parlé ?

\- La Colline surplombe une vallée inconnue et invisible aux yeux des mortels normaux. Mais voilà, nous ne sommes pas de simples humaines, nous sommes à moitié déesses toutes les deux !

Le cerveau d'Alexane traita l'information avec difficulté. Il prit plusieurs minutes à tourner et retourner la révélation. La jeune fille avala sa salive difficilement avant de s'écrier :

\- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ?

C'est alors que la voiture fit un écart après qu'un pied géant soit apparu au beau milieu de la route. Alexane et sa mère eurent juste de temps de voir le fossé sur le bas-côté avant de perdre connaissance.


	2. Chapter 2

De la fumée s'échappait hors du capot de la voiture. À l'avant de celle-ci, sur le siège passager, Alexane avait la tête qui pendouillait sur le côté, l'airbag déployé. Quant à sa mère, sa tête reposait sur le volant, une plaie sanglante sur la tempe. La voiture n'avait pas fait de tonneaux, mais elle se retrouvait tout de même penchée vers la droite. La mère d'Alexane se réveilla la première. Elle regarda à sa gauche et vit, horrifiée, que des jambes géantes s'approchaient d'elles. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle tenta de détacher sa -dernière étant bloquée, Mme Summers attrapa un objet dans son sac. Il s'agissait d'un petit poignard en argent. Elle trancha la sangle, fit de même avec celle de sa fille, et ouvrit la portière de son côté.

Dehors, les jambes laissèrent place à des géants munir d'un seul œil : des cyclopes ! La jeune femme secoua son poignard en murmurant une chose dans une langue autre que l'anglais, megalónei* !, et le poignard grandit pour devenir une épée. La femme la leva et l'abattit sur une branche d'arbre retenue par une liane, le tout isolé le long de la route. La branche s'envola et alla se planter en plein dans l'unique œil du premier cyclope, qui se dispersa dans une pluie de poussière grisâtre. Les deux autres créatures regardèrent d'abord la petite chose qui venait de tuer l'un des leurs. Mme Summers n'attendit pas qu'ils se décident à lui sauter à la gorge : elle lança son épée qui frappa le deuxième cyclope qui s'évanouit, emportant le troisième dans sa course.

Profitant de ce moment de répit, la femme rappela son épée à elle. Elle courut ensuite chercher sa fille qui commençait à se réveiller dans la voiture. L'attrapant par le bras, elles s'enfuirent dans les minis bois qui longeaient la route. Là, elles entendirent les cyclopes les appeler :

\- Térisia Summers, fille d'Hécate, toi et ta gamine allez nous servir de quatre heures !

\- Maman, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont ? chuchota Alexane. Pourquoi disent-ils que tu es une fille de la déesse Hécate ? Ne me dis pas que ce que tu m'as dit dans la voiture était vrai ! S'il te plaît... Dis-moi que tout n'est qu'un cauchemar !

Sa mère lui fit signe de se taire. Elle la poussa plus loin dans le bois et lui fit signe de ne surtout pas bouger. Elle devait rester là quoi qu'il arrive. Térisia sortit de leur cachette et s'élança vers les cyclopes.

Alexane ne regarda pas. Elle entendit l'un des cyclopes pousser un râle de douleur avant de disparaître dans un bruissement de poussière. Quelques minutes de bruits de combats passèrent avant que la jeune fille n'entende sa mère hurler de douleur. L'adolescente se risqua à regarder et aperçu sa mère allongée par terre, ses cheveux bruns, si différents des cheveux blonds de sa fille, parsemés de taches de sang.

Malgré la lumière du soleil qui se couchait déjà à l'horizon, Alexane ne vit pas l'ombre s'avancer entre sa mère et le monstre pour donner un coup d'épée qui tua ce-dernier. L'ombre se pencha sur Térisia, secoua la tête et se dirigea vers Alexane. C'est là qu'elle le vit. Un garçon de son âge, pas plus, pâle comme la mort, maigre, habillé de noir, tenant une épée de la même couleur dans sa main droite.

\- Donne ta main ! Je t'emmène là où ta mère voulait t'emmener ! dit-il simplement en tendant sa main gauche.

La jeune fille était trop choquée pour faire quoi que ce soit de cohérent. Elle tendit la main vers celle du garçon, mais à ce moment, elle aperçut un cyclope plus petit que les trois autres. Elle ne sut pas d'où elle avait tiré la force qu'elle utilisa pour bondir entre son sauveur et le monstre. Elle attrapa une bûche de bois assez lourde et imposante qu'elle abattit sur le crâne du monstre à un seul œil. Le monstre se désintégra colle les autres.

Le garçon avait les yeux grands ouverts par la stupeur. Mais il se reprit et retendit la main vers Alexane qui l'attrapa donc, lui demandant s'il allait emmener sa mère à l'hôpital. Le garçon lui expliqua que sa mère n'était désormais plus de ce monde. Alexane ne voulut pas comprendre. Elle pleura, se débattit, frappa le garçon gothique de toutes ses forces. Il se laissa faire sans broncher, sachant pertinemment bien ce que cela faisait de perdre des proches. Quand elle fut calmée, il l'emmena comme promit devant une entrée monumentale au pied d'une Colline. Sur l'entrée était inscrit en une langue étrangère qu'Alexane comprit sans l'avoir jamais lue : "Colonie des Sang-Mêlé".

Alexane, à moitié assommée par le choc de la voiture, puis par l'annonce de la mort de sa mère, et enfin par ce voyage au travers des ombres avec cet inconnu, s'évanouit. Elle s'écroula à terre. C'est alors qu'une bande d'autres adolescents arriva, complètement paniqués. Une jeune fille blonde aux yeux gris se détacha du groupe et s'agenouilla auprès de l'autre adolescente. Elle posa sa paume sur son front blème et soupira, comme soulagée.

\- Elle est en vie, juste épuisée et sonnée. J'appelle Will, il va la soigner ! déclara t-elle, comme pour dire aux autres de s'en aller.

\- Laisse-moi aller le chercher Annabeth, s'il te plaît ! demanda le garçon en noir.

La blonde examina un moment le garçon. Il y avait deux jours qu'il avait quitté la Colonie, lorsque leur Oracle, la célèbre prophétesse de Delphes, avait annoncé qu'une jeune fille extraordinaire arriverait d'ici un mois. La dite Annabeth accepta la demande du garçon et décida de rester auprès de la nouvelle arrivante.

\- Oh, et Nico, ne perd pas de temps avec les batifolages ! Elle a besoin d'aide ! sourit la jeune fille en adressant un clin d'œil complice au jeune homme.

Il rougit si fort que cela fit fameux contraste avec ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Il bafouilla des paroles inaudibles et s'enfuit en courant chercher Will le médecin. C'est le moment que ''choisit'' Alexane pour se réveiller. Elle se releva d'un coup, manquant de donner un coup de boule à la jeune fille qui veillait sur elle. Alexane tenta de se relever, complètement paniquée. Mais manquant cruellement de force, elle retomba lourdement sur le sol terreux.

\- Oh ! Calme-toi ! Tout doux ! s'écria la blonde. Tu vas te ré-évanouir si tu continues à t'agiter ainsi ! Comment va ta tête ? Elle saigne !

\- Heu... Bien... Mais... Qui es-tu ? Et où est le garçon qui m'a sauvée ?

La concernée éclata de rire. C'était d'ailleurs étrange, elle n'avait rien dit de marrant. Mais elle riait...

\- J'ai... J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? s'inquiéta Alexane.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que tu m'as fait penser au jour où mon petit ami est arrivé ici, aussi paumé que toi ! Sa mère venait d'être tuée.

\- Ma mère aussi... chuchota la plus jeune.

\- Oh... Tu en es sûre ? Non parce que... Laisse tomber, inutile de te donner de faux espoirs.

\- Quoi ? s'enquit Alexane.

Mais avant que la plus âgée n'ait pu répondre, le garçon qui avait sauvé Alexane arrivait en courant, un jeune garçon de leur âge blond aux yeux bleus, bronzé et à l'allure de surfer derrière lui. Le garçon gothique se présenta comme étant Nico di Angelo, unique fils d'Hadès. Le garçon à ses côtés dit s'appeler Will Solace, fils d'Apollon. Il rajouta après une seconde :

\- Je suis le docteur ! avec un clin d'œil qui arracha une grimace de jalousie à Nico.

\- Tu... Tu es le... Docteur ? Mais tu ne dois pas avoir plus de seize ans ! Et puis... C'est quoi ces histoires de fils de dieux ?

* Signifie ''Agrandit-toi'' en grec.


	3. Chapter 3

Will sourit à la jeune fille. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois cela fait, il posa sa paume sur le front de la nouvelle. Aucune température. Au loin, la Colline des Sang-Mêlé commençait déjà à cacher le soleil. Une fine bande dorée se propageait sur l'horizon. La lumière devenait elle aussi dorée, plongeant l'entrée de la Colonie dans une ambiance... à la Apollon...

\- Alexane hein... Suis-moi s'il te plaît ! Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie où je pourrais vérifier que tu n'as rien de grave à la tête, et te la soigner. Tu viens ?

\- Heu... Oui... Mais...

\- Ne discute pas ! l'interrompit Nico. Il serait capable de te faire rester trois jours à l'infirmerie si tu refuses de le suivre !

Will fixa son ami un moment avant de rire. Il s'approcha de lui, passa son bras autour des frêles épaules du plus petit et le serra contre lui avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Tu plaisantes toi maintenant mon chou ?

Et rebelote. Nico rougit encore plus fort qu'au par avant. Se dégageant de l'étreinte du blond, grommela autre chose et utilisa la même technique que celle utilisée ultérieurement pour amener Alexane à la Colonie. Will et Annabeth s'échangèrent un regard complice avant que le garçon ne prenne la plus jeune par le bras et l'emmène avec lui à l'intérieur de cet endroit.

Alexane en prit plein la vue. Ils passèrent devant une maison sur la terrasse de laquelle se tenaient un homme en chaise roulante. Auprès de lui se trouvait un autre type aux allures plus... ''Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici moi ?''. L'homme en chaise roulante adressa un regard brillant à Alexane, l'autre ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarquée.

\- L'homme qui semble dépité, c'est Monsieur D. l'informa Will. En fait, c'est le dieu Dionysos. Son père, Zeus, l'a condamné à passer cent ans ici, mais suite à la grande aide qu'il a apportée aux dieux et aux demi-dieux lors de la deuxième guerre des Titans, le roi du ciel à diminué sa peine de moitié. À ses côtés, il y a Chiron, tu sais, le célèbre Centaure ?

\- Le... Centaure ? Genre comme les hommes au corps de cheval ? s'exclama Alexane à qui Will répondit favorablement. Mais... Il n'a rien d'un Centaure Will !

C'est à cet instant que l'homme se leva de sa chaise roulante. Comme si celle-ci était un trou magique, un corps entier de cheval en sortit. Il s'avança vers les deux adolescents, les dominant de toute sa hauteur. Il s'arrêta devant eux.

\- Je suis Chiron. Et toi ?

\- Heu... Alexane... Mais en général, on m'appelle Lexy. Vous êtes... Le vrai Chiron ? questionna t-elle, émerveillée.

\- Oui, c'est cela. Ne nous serions-nous pas déjà rencontrés jeune fille ? Ton visage m'est familier !

\- Vous peut-être m'avez-vous déjà vue, mais en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai aucun souvenir de vous ! Désolée, monsieur...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas... Cela finira par me revenir... Will, où l'emmène-tu ?

Alors, Will lui expliqua la situation. Alexane complétait quelques dires, racontant sa mésaventure sur la route avec sa mère et les cyclopes, mais également le sous-entendu d'Annabeth quant à la certitude de la mort de sa mère. Chiron lui expliqua que quelque années plus tôt, Percy Jackson pensait avoir perdu sa mère, mais que celle-ci était en faite retenue par Hadès lui-même, aux Enfers. Sally Jackson était alors rentrée chez elle après que son fils l'ai sauvée. Voyant l'air rempli d'espoir de la jeune fille, Chiron la prévint que Nico, fils du dieu des Enfers, pouvait sentie lorsque des gens mourraient. Sa mère l'était. Elle avait rejoint le Royaume d'Hadès.

Alexane se retrouva dix minutes plus tard assise sur un lit de fortune, monté dans une salle immense, entourée de personnes malades ou blessées. Will s'activait à lui soigner sa plaie à la tête. Il avait préalablement vérifié qu'elle n'avait rien de grave, aucune autre blessure ou égratignure. Lui collant un sparadrap sur la plaie nettoyée, il lui conseilla de rester là un instant, le temps qu'il vérifie les bandages d'un garçon, deux mètres plus loin.

Attendant patiemment que son docteur revienne, Alexane observa les différentes personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il y avait des blessés par armes blanches, des blessés par coups sûrement reçus lors de bagarre. Elle aperçut, à seulement quelques mètres d'elle, un jeune garçon aux bras entièrement bandés jusqu'aux épaules. Il semblait mal en point. Will revint assez vite.

\- Je vais appeler quelqu'un pour qu'il te conduise au bungalow des Hermès. C'est là que vont les indéterminés. Mais vu ton âge, tu seras vite reconnue par ton père divin.

\- Heu, Will... Nous sommes en pleine guerre ou quoi ? demanda Alexane en montrant les ''patients''.

\- Nous sommes une colonie de demi-dieux grecs. Nous sommes des combattants. Nous nous entraînons avec acharnement afin de devenir les meilleurs possible et ainsi parvenir à nous défendre lors d'une attaque de monstres, lors de guerre, d'ailleurs, nous en avons essuyée deux en deux ans ! Une contre Cronos, l'autre contre Gaïa. Nous les avons gagnées, grâce à Percy Jackson et Annabeth, mais aussi grâce aux cinq autres héros de la Prophétie. Et aussi à mon Nico. rajouta t-il à voix basse.

\- Vous êtes ensembles ? Nico et toi ?

\- Oui... Mais je suis le seul à pouvoir le toucher comme je le fais, sinon il pique une crise ! Il y a Reyna aussi. Elle est romaine et prêteur à la Nouvelle Rome. Tu savais qu'il y a deux formes des dieux de l'Olympe ? Et bien, il y a également deux types de demi-deux. Ah il y a tant de choses à te raconter ! Mais tu dois te reposer ! J'appelle Annabeth pour qu'elle te guide. Non... Elle est occupée... J'appelle Piper ! Tu vas voir, elle est super. D'ailleurs, elle est l'une des sept !

Ne laissant pas à Alexane le temps d'en placer une, Will s'en alla aider une jeune fille qui criait de douleur. Il fallut attendre dix minutes avant qu'une jeune fille métisse n'entre dans la pièce, en parfaite santé heureusement pour elle. Elle possédait une chevelure coupée en mèches irrégulières, des yeux aux couleurs changeantes et une beauté à en faire pâlir Aphrodite elle-même.

\- Salut ! dit-elle avec entrain. Je suis Piper McLean, fille d'Aphrodite ! Je vais te conduire aux bungalows puis aux douches, ainsi, tu pourras venir au grand feu. Je vais te donner à manger aussi, tu dois être affamée !

Dans la Grande Maison, Chiron discutait avec Dionysos. Ils semblaient inquiets.

\- Je savais que je la connaissais ! murmurait le Centaure rentré dans son fauteuil.

\- Qui ? demandait le dieu, dans la lune.

\- Cette Alexane ! Enfin, j'ai connu sa mère ! Elle faisait partie de la Colonie. À l'époque, les dieux mineurs n'ayant pas encore de bungalow, elle faisait partie des Hermès, mais elle était une fille d'Hécate.

\- Et ? Qu'ont-elles de spéciales ces demi-déesses ? question le dieu du vin, désintéressé.

\- Elles possèdent un pouvoir immense ! Et Alexane est la clef de notre problème Dionysos !


	4. Chapter 4

Piper avait emmené Alexane au bungalow d'Hermès où la blonde avait laissé les vêtements donnés par la Colonie. La fille d'Aphrodite avait ensuite sorti des morceaux de pain de son sac et les avait tendus à l'autre demi-déesse qui les avait tous avalés avec gourmandise. Devant le regard hilare de la brune, Alexane s'était levée et lui avait demandé ce qu'était le Grand feu dont elle lui avait parlé.

\- Il s'agit du nom des soirées que nous organisons chaque jour. En fait, lors de ce moment, nous nous réunissons tous dans notre amphithéâtre où nous chantons, jouons, dansons ! En général, au bout de quelques fois, même les plus timides se prennent au jeu ! Tu verras, c'est le moment que je préfère parce que nous sommes tous réunis, soudés ! Les meilleures soirées sont celles où les demi-dieux romains viennent nous rendre visite !

\- Pourquoi y a-t-il deux endroits pour les demi-dieux ? Je veux dire... Vous semblez si soudés comme tu dis que ça m'étonne que les Romains soient séparés des Grecs ! Il y a une raison, genre un manque de place ici ou là-bas ?

\- Les dieux ont décidé qu'il valait mieux séparés les demi-dieux parce que ceux-ci se faisaient sans cesse la guerre. Vois-tu, il y a longtemps, les Romains ont pillé les villes grecques. Ils ont volé leurs biens et leurs richesses. Parmi les trésors les plus précieux ayant été râpés se trouvaient une statue immense et magnifique.

\- L'Athéna Parthénos ? La statue de douze mètres représentant Athéna portant dans sa main la déesse Niké grandeur nature et dans l'autre un bouclier de derrière lequel sort un serpent ?

\- Comment connais-tu cette statue ?

\- Avec maman, nous sommes allées à Nashville il y a presque sept ans ! Là, ils ont reproduit avec la plus grande délicatesse ce qu'avait dû être le Parthénon à son heure de gloire. À l'intérieur, ils ont également reconstitué L'Athéna Parthénos ! C'était magnifique. J'ai toujours voulu aller en Grèce, mais maman me disait que c'était trop dangereux !

\- Et elle avait raison ! J'y suis allée avec mes amis. Là-bas, ça grouille de monstres en tous genres. Nous avons failli mourir mille fois en quelques semaines ! Tu te rends compte ? Allé en Méditerranée, c'est l'équivalent d'un passe direct pour les Enfers !

\- Ah... Ça ne me donne plus vraiment envie d'y aller du coup...

\- Sans rire !

\- Sinon... Et L'Athéna Parthénos alors ?

\- Oui ! L'Athéna Parthénos ! Celui-ci était la clef de la paix entre Grecs et Romains. Alors quand il a disparu, tout à déchanté ! Savais-tu que la plupart des guerres de ce monde a été déclenchée par une querelle entre demi-dieux grecs et romains ? Et bien, mon amie Annabeth a dû mener une quête précédemment perdue par plusieurs de ses frères et sœurs. Elle a miraculeusement rapporté la statue. Grâce à Nico, Reyna et au satyre Gleeson Hedge, elle est revenue ici, et les deux camps se sont réconciliés.

\- Ce doit être super de mener une quête ! s'exclama Alexane.

Mais Piper lui expliqua tous les dangers qu'il fallait essuyer pour survivre. Elle lui dit qu'une quête devait à tout prix être menée à bien, car dans le cas contraire, cela voulait dire que la personne qui était partie ne reviendrait jamais. Toute l'excitation d'Alexane se perdit soudainement dans l'air. Elle se rassit lentement. À cet instant, un garçon entra dans le bungalow désert à l'exception des deux filles. Il avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus électrique, cachés derrière des lunettes aux branches dorées. Il semblait grand, et il l'était. Musclé également. Il sourit à Alexane et s'approcha de Piper avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Alexane, je te présente mon petit ami, Jason Grace. Il est le fils de Jupiter, et il est romain ! Jason, je te présente Alexane Summers. Elle vient d'arriver et je me charge de son intégration à la Colonie.

\- Enchantée Jason ! Oh, mais au fait ! Mes amis m'appellent Lexy ! dit-elle en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Heureux de te rencontrer, Lexy donc ! Pip's, la soirée va commencer, vous venez ?

Les deux filles s'échangèrent un regard et Alexane sauta sur les pieds, prête à partir. Piper lui dit qu'elle prendrait une douche plus tard. Les trois adolescents se dirigèrent vers l'amphithéâtre, la main de la brune dans celle du garçon, tous deux guidant la troisième au travers de la Colonie. Une fois arrivés devant l'entrée, ils rencontrèrent Annabeth qui discutait avec un garçon de son âge, aux cheveux noirs. Il n'était qu'à peine plus petit que Jason. Quand la fille d'Athéna croisa le regard de la jeune fille qu'elle avait aidé un peu plus tôt, elle s'approcha d'eux.

\- Alors Alexane, tu vas mieux ? Je vois que Will à fait du bon boulot ! Tu as rencontré mes amis Piper et Jason ! Ils sont chouettes, tu verras ! Viens, que je te présente à mon petit copain ! Percy, voici la nouvelle dont Chiron nous parlait tout à l'heure ! Alexane, voici Percy Jackson, le fils de Poséidon !

\- Annabeth, tu peux m'appeler Lexy... Personne ne m'appelait vraiment Alexane avant ! Ce n'était que pour les trucs officiels ou pour les sales pestes de l'école ! informa la plus jeune.

Annabeth et Percy l'appelèrent donc Lexy lorsqu'ils s'adressèrent à elle lors de la soirée. Soirée qui se passait superbement. Comme promis par Piper, toute la Colonie était réunie en ce lieu, unies comme une grande famille. Malgré tout, les enfants des différents dieux avaient étés repartit en fonction de leur ascendance divine. Lexy s'était donc retrouvée avec les fils et filles d'Hermès. Un garçon l'avait accueillie, se présentant à elle comme étant Connor Alatir. Il disait être le conseiller en chef du bungalow. Lexy aperçus à l'exacte opposée de sa position Will et Nico, collés-serrés l'un à l'autre. Elle se demanda pourquoi ils étaient ensembles alors que tous les autres étaient séparés. Mais en cherchant Annabeth, elle remarqua qu'elle était avec Percy. Piper et Jason étaient également ensembles. Elle mit sa question dans un coin de sa tête.

Vers la fin de soirée, alors que Chiron allait prendre la parole, une lumière éclaira Alexane. Quelque chose se mit à briller au-dessus de sa tête d'une lumière orangée. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Quelques secondes plus tard, d'autres choses se mirent à briller. Bientôt, ce fut un arc-en-ciel de couleurs lumineuses qui se tenaient au-dessus de la demi-déesse.

\- Alexane, tu viens d'être reconnue... Par ton père et par tes aïeux ! s'exclama le Centaure. C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait ! rajouta t-il en marmonnant.


	5. Chapter 5

Lexy commençait à se sentir vraiment, mais vraiment mal à l'aise. Les autres membres de la Colonie la fixaient, certains chuchotaient, d'autres la montrait du doigt, avec un regard étonné, voir choqué. Même Connor, qui avait été sympa avec elle, semblait reculer. Au loin, Lexy aperçut Annabeth, Will, Nico, Percy, Piper et Jason qui avaient les yeux ouverts, la bouche pendante et un air presque horrifié. Chiron s'approcha de l'endroit où la demi-déesse se trouvait, et lui fit signe de le suivre. Se frayant un chemin parmi les pensionnaires, elle rattrapa le Centaure qui s'éloignait déjà. Courant derrière lui, elle parvint à se mettre à ses côtés. Aucun mot ne fut échangé de tout le temps que dura le trajet jusqu'à la Grande Maison.

Une fois à l'intérieur, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, Chiron s'assit dans son fauteuil roulant magique, derrière son bureau. Il posa ses coudes dessus et croisa ses mains sous son menton. Le mi-homme fixa la demi-déesse à qui il avait précédemment fait signe de s'asseoir en face de lui. Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce, et cela commença à agacer Lexy. N'y tenant plus, elle prit la parole :

\- J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Genre... Une grosse connerie ?

\- Tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui t'arrive... Ni de ce qui va t'arriver. Écoute-moi Alexane...

\- Oh non s'il vous plaît ! Je l'ai dit, quand on me nomme Alexane, c'est qu'il y a un problème !

\- Alexane... Tu n'es pas une demi-déesse comme les autres ! Certes, ton père est un dieu et ta mère une mortelle... Mais sache que dans ta famille, vous êtes à chaque génération un peu plus proche de la divinité ! Une malédiction pèse sur la famille Summers !

\- Ouah, génial ! ironisa Lexy. Je viens d'arriver ici au prix de la vie de ma mère, et vous m'annoncez qu'une malédiction pèse sur nous ! Et en quoi consiste-t-elle cette malédiction ?

Chiron semblait désolé pour la jeune fille. Baissant la tête une seconde, il la releva et répondit à la jeune fille en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Il y a exactement 2398 années, commença-t-il, alors que la Grèce connaissait une prospérité de courte durée, le premier ancêtre demi-dieux de ta famille, un fils de Nyx, offensa les Olympiens. Mais ceux-ci, au lieu de le punir comme ils en avaient l'habitude, souviens-toi de Sisyphe, ou de Tantale, ils décidèrent de s'en remettre à la déesse du destin, Moïra. Celle-ci qui avait une vieille rancune envers le père du demi-dieu décida de lui jeter une malédiction : à condition que chaque mortel de sa famille se reproduise avec un dieu ou une déesse, alors le monde s'en portera bien. Mais si l'un des demi-dieux manquait à ce devoir, ou si l'un des dieux refusait de s'unir à l'un des mortels, alors les dieux grecs et les mortels seraient punit à jamais. Leur descendance périrait et les dieux perdraient leur immortalité.

\- Ça n'a absolument aucun sens ! Elle n'est pas une déesse Moïra ?

\- Si. Mais elle espérait que les dieux et demi-dieux honorent la malédiction, car elle voulait également punir les dieux pour leur indifférence envers elle. La déesse a réussit ! Depuis, absolument chaque demi-dieu a eu au moins un enfant avec le dieu qui lui était promis. Parce qu'ils n'avaient même pas le droit de choisir avec qui ils voulaient avoir un enfant. Et tant que ceci n'était pas fait, les mortels ne tombaient amoureux que de personnes qui ne les aimeraient jamais. Tout allait bien jusqu'à l'année dernière.

\- Quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'une guerre a été déclanchée l'année dernière ? Une guerre contre la Terre-mère elle-même. Celle-ci a considérablement affaibli les dieux. Dont Moïra, qui étant une déesse mineure des plus inconnue ne possédait déjà pas beaucoup de pouvoir. Pan, le dieu de la nature, a déjà céder sa place pour mourir. Moïra est à ce stade. Seulement, si elle disparaissait, plus personne ne pourrait donner le nom du dieu qui serait le suivant dans ta famille. Or, il semblerait qu'il y ait un ordre précis que seule la déesse connaisse. Si elle disparaît, la malédiction resterait toit de même. Mais sans l'ordre logique, alors il ne servirait à rien de l'honorer.

\- Donc ? Ça veut dire que...

\- Tu vas devoir partir à la recherche de la déesse du destin, la trouver et parvenir à annuler la malédiction qui pèse sur toi et tes descendants ! Sinon, la malédiction serait rompue et le monde tombera. Il en va de sa survie.

\- O.k. ... Donc elle n'annulera pas elle-même la malédiction ?

\- Les dieux ont une fâcheuse tendance à ne jamais revenir sur leurs décisions... Sauf si quelqu'un les convainc du contraire... Percy Jackson y est parvenu quelques fois... Ses amis, les sept de la prophétie, aussi.

\- Bien... Et je fais ça comment moi ? Je viens de découvrir ma véritable nature, je n'ai aucune expérience, ni au combat, ni... En rien.

\- Tu devrais avoir quelques jours devant toi... Je demanderais dès demain à Percy et à Annabeth de t'aider. Ce sont les meilleurs pensionnaires de cette Colonie. Peut-être Jason pourrait-il également t'apprendre quelques éléments. Il est dommage que les demi-dieux romains soient partis il y a deux jours. Ils ont un sens du combat hors norme. Maintenant, va dormir ! Tu as besoin de repos !

\- Il est sûr qu'en sachant que j'ai le destin des dieux et des demi-dieux entre mes mains, je saurais dormir !remarqua Lexy.

La jeune fille se leva, et quitta la pièce. Mais au bout de quelques pas hors de la maison, elle rebroussa chemin. Revenant dans le bureau du Centaure, elle demanda :

\- Quand vous dites que tous les demi-dieux de ma famille doivent aller avec un dieu, ça valait pour moi également ?

\- Si Moïra n'était pas sur le point de disparaître, oui, lui répondit le centaure. Mais tu n'en seras guère obligée, sauf si elle te donne le nom du dieu qui doit être ton... En tous les cas, il faut que tu annules cette malédiction !

\- Si elle me donne le nom du dieu, même après avoir annulé cette fichue chose, je devrais quand même avoir un enfant avec ? s'exclama Lexy.

\- Oui, je sais, c'est injuste si la malédiction est stoppée, mais c'est ce qu'il faut pour ne pas mourir. Ta mère a dû le faire, tes ancêtres également.

\- Au fait, qui est mon père pour finir ? se souvenant qu'il s'agissait de la seule chose dont elle n'était pas encore au courant depuis qu'elle était ici.

\- Tu es une fille d'Apollon, Lexy. Le premier symbole à être apparu au-dessus de ta tête était une lyre dorée.

La jeune fille sentit des étoiles briller dans ses yeux. Elle qui avait toujours admiré ce dieu lorsque ses profs lui en parlaient à l'école. En plus, elle rêvait de pratiquer le tir à l'arc. Elle n'avait eu l'occasion d'en faire qu'une seule fois dans sa vie et elle avait explosé la cible. Les dix flèches dans le mille, à quelques centaines de mètres, augmentant la distance à chaque tir.

Elle se rendit soudain compte que quelqu'un la suivait. Se retournant, elle aperçut Will Solace, qui n'était plus seulement un médecin pour elle, mais son demi-frère. Il l'aida à s'installer dans leur bungalow, et lui montra l'endroit où elle pourrait se laver.

Nico vint dire bonne nuit au blond, salua la jeune fille, et s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Lexy prit sa douche après le départ de Will, qu'elle ne vit pas dans le bungalow (peut-être était-il avec le fils d'Hadès), et se coucha, espérant trouver le sommeil malgré les dures révélations qu'elle venait d'entendre.


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain matin, Will, conseiller en chef du bungalow des Apollon, se chargea de réveiller ses frères et sœurs. Lexy, peu habituée à être levée en même temps que le soleil, avaient des cernes très voyants sous les yeux. Ses cheveux en pétard montraient la mauvaise nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Vu qu'ils étaient en plein mois de juin, le soleil était assez tôt réveillé, et assez tard couché. Voyant l'air perdu de sa nouvelle demi-sœur, Will vint immédiatement l'aider.

\- Ici, on se lève très tôt, pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, et on file directement se débarbouiller ! Ensuite, et bien, on commence la journée ! Si j'ai bien compris, Chiron à convoqué Annabeth et Percy pour qu'ils t'aident un peu. Jason est également sur le coup. Tu verras, on va bien s'occuper de toi ! Il est rare que des demi-dieux parviennent à survivre au-delà de leurs douze ans s'ils ne viennent pas ici, mais tu sembles bénéficier de protection magique ! Tu sais de quel dieu ta mère était la fille ?

\- Oui... Hécate... Enfin, c'est ce que les cyclopes ont dit avant de la tuer. Dis, c'est quoi une journée à la Colonie ?

\- C'est très simple : par exemple, à chaque nouvelle arrivée, nous organisons un petit jeu qui s'appelle ''Capture l'Étendard''. Il s'agit d'un jeu où deux équipes s'affrontent pour récupérer l'étendard adverse. Pour cela, il faut se battre. Mais il est bien sur interdit de tuer ou de blesser intentionnellement !

\- De tuer ou de blesser ? Non mais parce qu'il y a déjà eu des morts ou des blessés ? Vous êtes fous ? s'exclama la jeune fille en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Tu penses peut-être que lorsque tu seras face à des monstres, ceux-ci feront gaffe à ne pas te blesser ?demanda une voix derrière elle.

Will sourit en voyant la personne, et Lexy se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Un jeune garçon au teint basané, aux yeux noirs, possédant des oreilles de lutin et un corps svelte se tenait, le sourire sournois et espiègle. Ses cheveux noirs et bouclés lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il s'approcha des deux autres et tendit la main vers Lexy.

\- Léo Valdez, pour te servir. Je suis un fils d'Héphaïstos, et toi, qui es-tu ?

\- Lexy Summers, fille d'Apollon et petite fille d'Hécate. Descendante de nombreux dieux ! Je suis arrivée hier en toute fin d'après-midi.

Will salua le garçon avec une tape dans le dos amicale. Ces deux-là semblaient être très amis. Mais dans le regard de Will, Lexy put lire une grande admiration. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi, que Will répondait à sa question, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

\- Lexy, tu sais que l'été dernier, il y a eu une guerre qui a opposé Gaïa aux demi-dieux grecs et romains ? Tu sais également qu'ils étaient sept à être les héros de l'Olympe ? demanda le blond, surexcité.

Devant l'air interrogateur de sa demi-sœur, et malgré les protestations de Léo, Will continua sur sa lancée.

\- Donc tu sais que Percy, Annabeth, Jason et Piper sont quatre des sept héros ? Et bien, Léo et le cinquième ! Soit dit en passant, tu as loupé les deux derniers de peu, mais ils sont Romains, donc retournés à la Nouvelle-Rome. Enfin bref, Léo ici présent est celui qui...

\- Bon Will, ça va ! l'interrompit le latino, visiblement gêné. Lexy, je suppose que tu es la demi-déesse dont parlaient mes amis tout à l'heure ? C'est toi que Nico a sauvé ?

\- Oui, c'est moi... Mais j'aurais très bien pu m'en sortir toute seule ! se renfrogna la jeune fille. D'ailleurs, j'ai tué moi-même un cyclope qui menaçait Nico ! ajouta-t-elle, la mine boudeuse.

Les deux garçons rirent, mais pas Lexy. Elle venait de se souvenir du visage de sa mère le matin de sa mort, souriant comme toujours, qui lui disait ''À ce soir la puce'' comme tous les matins. Puis son visage paniqué le soir même, lorsqu'elle était arrivée avec sa voiture à la hauteur de sa fille. Et enfin, son visage dénué de toutes émotions. Son visage qui n'affichera jamais plus de sourires. Son visage qui ne montrera jamais plus de peur. Son visage qui jamais plus ne dira ''Je t'aime ma Lexy chérie". La jeune demi-déesse se mit soudain à pleurer sans retenue, alors que les deux autres cessaient de rire.

\- Qu'a-t-elle ? demanda Léo à Will.

\- Je pense... Je suppose qu'elle repense à... À sa mère. Elle est morte hier, en l'amenant ici, murmura le fils d'Apollon en baissant les yeux.

Léo tourna la tête vers la jeune fille qui essuyait ses larmes, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle détestait se montrer faible en public. Elle l'avait déjà fait le soir précédent, lorsque Nico l'avait secourue. Lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé que sa mère avait rejoint le royaume des morts. Une fois ses yeux séchés, Léo s'approcha d'elle, avec un sérieux que Will ne lui connaissait pas. Il aurait d'ailleurs été prêt à mettre sa main au feu que même les sept ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi sérieux si ce n'est le jour où il avait annoncé qu'il se sacrifierait pour tuer Gaïa.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de pleurer, tu sais ! Je te comprends !

\- J'ai causé la mort de ma mère ! Si j'avais pu être courageuse, si j'avais tué le cyclope plus tôt, maman serait encore en vie ! sanglota Lexy.

\- J'ai tué ma mère... Accidentellement, mais je l'ai tuée. Regarde ce que je sais faire.

Sur ces mots, Léo leva sa main paume vers le ciel. Une petite flamme en sortit. Le feu dansait au creux de sa main, sous la lumière du soleil. Les yeux captivés de Lexy fixaient la flamme.

\- Un jour, Gaïa m'est apparue dans l'atelier de maman. Elle m'a provoqué, et j'ai accidentellement mis le feu à la pièce. Maman s'y trouvait, et Gaïa à verrouillé la porte. Maman est morte brûlée vive par un feu que j'avais créé.

Lexy fixa le garçon qui avait maintenant éteint le feu de sa main. Il sourit à la jeune fille, puis ajouta dans son sourire espiègle :

\- Maintenant, j'ai d'autres problèmes avec mon feu. Je brûle les vêtements ! Ma petite amie m'avait même confectionné des vêtements ignifugés que j'ai réussi à détruire quand même. Elle n'était pas très contente, mais la joie de me revoir à prit le dessus. En même temps, toutes les filles tombent à mes pieds ! Je suis le leader de la Team Léo !

\- Longue histoire ! compléta Will. Il faudrait que tu demandes à Hazel de te raconter l'histoire si tu la vois. Elle est la sixième des sept, précisa-t-il.

\- Vous êtes étranges, vous savez ? Tous des timbrés ! sourit Lexy, reprenant des couleurs.

\- Si nous allions manger ? Je meurs de faim ! proposa Léo.


	7. Chapter 7

Les trois demi-dieux se joignirent au petit-déjeuner. Léo rejoignit ses frères et soeurs du bungalow d'Héphaïstos, tandis que Will et Lexy s'installaient à la table des Apollon. Nico arriva seulement deux minutes plus tard. Will l'embrassa en guise de bonjour. Lexy ne pu s'empêcher de trouver cela mignon.

\- Dit Will, pourquoi nous mangeons en fonction de nos bungalows ? Ce ne serait pas plus convivial de se mélanger ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

\- Si, mais c'est comme ça ici, depuis la création de la Colonie des Sangs-Mêlés. Nico à le droit de venir avec moi parce qu'il est le seul résident du bungalow d'Hadès et aussi parce que quand il était seul, des zombies sortaient de terre... C'était trop flippant pour Monsieur D, alors Chiron et lui ont décidé que Mort Junior pourrait manger avec moi. De ce fait, Jason peu manger avec Piper et Percy avec Annabeth.

\- Ça veut dire que Percy est le seul fils de Poséidon et Jason le seul fils de Jupiter ?

\- Pas vraiment... Percy à un demi-frère qui n'est pas à moitié humain... Il est à moitié Cyclope. C'est Tyson. Il est à la Nouvelle-Rome avec sa petite amie Ella, une harpie super intelligente ! Jason, lui, il a une grande sœur plus jeune que lui maintenant. Elle est une fille de Zeus, mais elle ne vient quasiment jamais nous rendre visite !

\- Explique ! Non parce que je suis perdue, soupira Lexy, dépitée.

\- En fait, Thalia est la fille de Béryl Grace et de Zeus, Jason est le fils de Béryl Grace et de Jupiter. Ils sont des frères et soeurs entiers, mais l'une est Grecque et l'autre est Romain. Thalia s'est engagée chez les Chasseresses d'Artémis, un groupe de jeunes filles vierges qui ont fait voeu de le rester et immortelles. Elles suivent la déesse Artémis, notre tante à part entière puisqu'elle est la soeur jumelle de papa.

\- Et d'où elle est plus jeune que Jason si elle est dans grande soeur ? demanda Lexy en regardant deux petits pains au chocolat qui venaient d'apparaître dans son assiette, comme par magie.

\- Tu vois l'arbre, le pin, à côté de la statue géante d'Athéna ? Et bien, Thalia est arrivée ici en même temps qu'Annabeth et qu'un autre garçon qui est mort maintenant. Anna n'avait que sept ans, mais les deux autres étaient déjà adolescents. Je pense que Thalia avait treize ou quatorze ans. De par sa situation de fille de Zeus, elle était en très grand danger. Elle a été tuée par un cyclope. Son père ayant eu pitié d'elle a décidé de la transformer en pin. Celui-ci protégeait la colonie de sa magie surpuissante. Mais il y a six ans, l'arbre a été empoisonné. Alors Annabeth, Percy et leur ami Grover Underwood, un satyre, ont été chercher ma Toison d'Or.

\- La même que celle que les Argonautes ont été chercher ?

\- Celle-là même. En la mettant sur l'arbre, ça a ramené Thalia à la vie. Toujours dans le corps qu'elle avait quand elle est morte. Un an après elle s'est enrôlée chez les Chasseresses. Elle en est la lieutenante maintenant. Et étant immortelle, et bien Jason qui avait quelques années de moins est désormais plus vieux !

\- Ok, j'ai compris... Mais c'est vraiment très compliqué votre vie ! Ça arrive souvent ce genre de chose ?

\- On est dans un univers rempli de dieux, de monstres et de magie sœurette ! sourit Will.

Le jeune médecin se leva, emportant avec lui un de ses croissants. Il fit signe à sa sœur de le suivre et lui dit de prendre le plus beau des pains au chocolat avec elle. Il l'emmena vers un brasier et jeta son croissant dedans, puis ferma les yeux en marmonnant quelque chose. Il dit alors à Lexy qu'à chaque repas, il lui faudrait jeter une partie de son assiette dans le brasier et ensuite adresser une prière aux dieux, mais en particulier à leur père. Lexy fit ce que son demi-frère lui dit, et pria son père, le remerciant de l'avoir reconnue, fit de même pour les autres dieux, et leur promis qu'elle ferait son possible pour les sauver. Elle retourna s'asseoir.

À côté d'elle se trouvait l'une de ses sœurs. Elles firent connaissance. Il s'agissait de Kayla. La jeune fille était une vraie déesse du tir à l'arc d'après les dires d'un de leur frère, Austin. Kayla promit à Lexy de lui apprendre, car elle secondait Chiron dans ses leçons. Lexy, heureuse d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle famille, examina avec attention chaque table. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut, aux côtes de Chiron et de Monsieur D, une jeune fille rousse, devant avoir dans les dix-sept ans, affublée d'un jean coloré à la peinture, mangeant sans dire mot.

\- Qui est-ce la jeune fille là-bas ? demanda Lexy à Will.

\- La rousse ? C'est Rachel Dare ! sourit Will.

\- Pourquoi ne mange-t-elle pas à une table avec les demi-dieux ?

\- Parce qu'elle n'a aucune once de sang divin en elle. En fait, elle est tout à fait mortelle. Mais elle est clairvoyante. Ça veut dire qu'elle peut voir le monde comme nous, avec des monstres et tout. Il y a deux ans, elle a été choisie pour être notre Oracle, la nouvelle Pythie. Tu sais qui c'est ?

\- C'était la jeune fille qui donnait les prophéties à Delphe n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait été choisie par Apollon ?

\- C'est exactement ça ! Et bien Rachel est désormais notre nouvel Oracle. Elle vit ici maintenant ! C'est d'ailleurs malheureusement elle qui a annoncé la Grande Prophétie, celle qui disait que Gaïa allait se réveiller. Et bien à cause de cela, papa a été puni par Zeus. Il est redevenu mortel quelque temps... Mais c'était l'année passée tout ça !

\- Elle vit où ici ? Pas dans notre bungalow ? Je ne l'y ai pas vue hier ! Pourtant, c'est ce là qu'elle devrait être puisqu'elle a été choisie par papa.

\- Elle s'est choisi une petite grotte bien tranquille pas loin du lac ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Lexy fixa la rouquine en réfléchissant. Rachel ne ressemblait pourtant pas à une ermite ! Perdue dans ses pensées, Lexy ne vit pas Chiron se lever pour commencer un discours.

\- Mes Chers Demi-dieux. Comme vous l'avez vu hier, notre nouvelle pensionnaire a une ascendance des plus étranges. Dans quelques jours, Lexy devra partir en quête. Aucune prophétie n'a encore été prononcée, mais je suis certain que cela ne tardera pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, Lexy, Percy, Jason et Annabeth ont accepté de prendre en charge ton apprentissage au combat et... Oui Kayla ?

\- Excusez-moi Chiron. Mais pourrais-je, en temps que filles d'Apollon toutes les deux, m'occuper de lui apprendre le tir à l'arc ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Si vous êtes toutes deux d'accord, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Je disais : Lexy va avoir besoin de devenir une véritable guerrière le plus vite possible. Il en va de notre survie.

À l'instant même où Chiron finissait sa phrase, l'Oracle Rachel se mit à trembler. De la fumée verte sortit de ses yeux et de sa bouche. Elle lâcha sa fourchette et son couteau, puis se mit à parler d'une voix vieillie.

\- Qu'avais-je dit ? soupira Chiron.


	8. Chapter 8

Deux demi-dieux s'approchèrent de Rachel et la rattrapèrent avant qu'elle ne tombe à la renverse. Elle fut assise sur sa chaise et maintenue droite. Chiron regardait la jeune fille avec impatience, attendant les paroles incompréhensibles qui devaient arriver. Monsieur D soupira, ennuyé par toutes ces prophéties. À chaque fois, les dieux en étaient affaiblis ou ridiculisés. Bien sûr, le dieu du vin ne pensa pas une seconde aux répercussions et aux souffrances physiques et morales qui tombaient sur les demi-dieux.

Rachel se mit à parler d'une voix vieillie, presque fantomatique. La Pythie de Delphe se manifestait au travers de la jeune mortelle.

 _\- Dès lors où la descendante des dieux, fille d'Apollon, arrivera,_

 _Sa plus proche famille, en la protégeant, elle perdra._

 _Une lourde malédiction au jour, elle dévoilera._

 _Afin de préserver le monde et les dieux celle-ci, elle brisera._

 _Accompagnée d'une fille de la magie et d'un fils du voleur, elle partira._

 _Mais en chemin, toute seule elle se retrouvera._

 _Dans sa quête, le fils du serment rompu, elle devra délivrer,_

 _Car de sa liberté pour réparer la faute de sa mère, il paye le châtiment éternel._

 _Fils de..._ arrgh !

\- Rachel ! Que se passe-t-il ? s'écria Chiron en galopant vers elle.

La rousse se tordit de douleur, toujours retenue par les deux demi-dieux. Chiron la souleva avec force et facilité avant de l'allonger sur la table, précédemment débarrassée de tout objets. Rachel semblait en crise d'épilepsie. Même Monsieur D paraissait inquiet pour la jeune Oracle. La fumée verte s'était dissipée. Percy, qui était semble-t-il un ami de longue date de la jeune fille, accouru à son tour aux côtés de la rousse. Il lui parlait, tentant de la rassurer quant à son état. Will et certains Apollon commencèrent à lui appliquer toute sorte de potions, certainement préparées par leurs soins.

Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, les tremblements frénétiques de Rachel s'arrêtèrent net. Elle se calma et commença à respirer correctement. Alors les Apollon la couchèrent dans une civière et l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie. Lexy, n'ayant jamais vu ça de sa vie, se pencha vers sa demi-sœur Kayla et lui demanda si c'était normal.

\- Pas du tout ! D'habitude, elle commence de la même manière, mais j'avais encore une Prophétie n'avait été interrompue. Rachel n'a jamais eu de problème avec ses prophéties, pour le peu qu'elle en ait déjà énoncées. Il y a eu un problème ! Quelqu'un a volontairement stoppé Rachel.

\- Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que quelqu'un a corrompu mon Oracle ? s'exclama une voix derrière le groupe.

Tout le monde se retourna vers la personne qui avait dit cela. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise des pensionnaires de voir devant eux le dieu du Soleil, Apollon en personne. Kayla se précipita vers son père et le salua comme il se devait. Lexy, elle, examina celui qui était censé être son père.

C'était un jeune homme d'à peine dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, blond, à l'allure de surfer... Une réplique presque parfaite de Will en soit, si ce n'est qu'il a les cheveux blonds cendrés contrairement à son fils qui les avaient de la couleur du soleil. Le dieu sourit, dévoilant des dents aussi aveuglantes que le soleil lui-même. Il était vêtu d'un bermuda en jeans clair et d'un débardeur blanc. À ses pieds, il avait des mocassins. En résumé, Apollon ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'image que Lexy se faisait d'un homme censé être son père et qui plus est, un dieu grec olympien de quatre mille et des années.

Le dieu, après avoir répondu au salut de sa fille, s'avança vers l'assemblée de demi-dieux, cherchant quelqu'un du regard. Soudain, son regard s'arrêta sur Lexy. Il sourit de plus belle et marcha lentement jusqu'à elle.

\- Ma très chère nouvelle fille ! Que tu es jolie. À mon image ! J'ai cru comprendre que tu allais devoir partir en quête afin d'éviter la destruction du monde ! Sais-tu que les ennuis, d'après mon père, viennent souvent de moi ? Et bien maintenant, tu le sais. Si je suis ici, c'est pour t'offrir un petit quelque chose qui t'aidera dans ton voyage : ceci, mais attention, s'il n'est pas à la lumière du soleil, tu devras le faire fonctionner avec ton énergie !

Apollon s'approcha de Lexy et lui tendit dans sa main un petit bracelet en bronze. Accroché à la chaîne, il y avait un pendentif en forme de soleil avec en son centre une lyre orange gravée d'un A. Apollon expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'une arme surpuissante, mais que seule Lexy devrait trouver le moyen de s'en servir. Il l'informa également qu'elle était en Bronze Céleste. Néanmoins, il ne lui expliqua pas ce qu'était que le Bronze Céleste. Elle prit le bracelet et, encouragée par son père, elle l'accrocha au poignet qu'elle n'utilisait pas, c'est-à-dire le gauche.

Apollon ne resta pas. Dès le bracelet au poignet de sa fille, il disparut dans un éclat de lumière aveuglante. Kayla parut déçue que son père ne fasse pas attention à elle, mais Lexy songea plutôt à tous des demi-frères et demi-sœurs qui n'avaient même pas pu le voir puisqu'ils étaient à l'infirmerie avec Rachel. Observant son bijou, elle se demanda comment elle pourrait l'utiliser : pour elle, un bracelet n'était pas une arme ! Comment diable allait-elle faire ? Percy, voyant le désarroi et l'air septique de la jeune fille, s'approcha d'elle, un stylo à la main, Annabeth le suivant du regard.

\- Toi aussi, tu as hérité d'une arme bizarre ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pardon ?

\- Apollon a quand même bien dit que ce bracelet était une arme ?

\- Heu... Oui ! Pourquoi, toi aussi, tu as un bracelet censé se transformer en une arme mortelle ? demanda Lexy.

\- Et bien, sache que lorsque Chiron m'a donné ce stylo, Anaklusmos, je n'ai pas voulu croire que c'était une épée ! Et pourtant, regarde.

Il tendit le stylo à l'opposé de leur position, enleva le capuchon, et le stylo s'allongea. Une magnifique épée en bronze (sûrement Céleste lui aussi), avec une longue lame. Percy la fit tournoyer au-dessus de lui, montrant avec quelle adresse il s'en servait.

\- Elle a appartenu à Héraclès avant. C'était une Hespérides qui la lui avait donnée ! Elle s'appelait Zoé, mais maintenant, elle est la constellation de la Chasseresse. Elle était lieutenante d'Artémis, tu sais qui elles sont ?demanda alors Annabeth qui était arrivée par-derrière son petit ami.

\- Oui, Will m'a expliqué tout à l'heure ! répondit Lexy. Vous croyez que mon bracelet sera capable de se transformer en épée aussi ? demanda-t-elle , pleine d'espoir.

\- Certainement ! Mais connaissant Apollon, ce sera plutôt un arc à flèches, ou quelque chose pareil ! lui répondit Annabeth.

\- Tu sais quand je suis arrivé ici, moi aussi, j'ai tout de suite été confronté à une quête ! Et je suis encore en vie. Comme tu le vois ! lui dit-il en souriant, comme pour la rassurer. Allez, viens, le Capture-l'Étandard va commencer !

\- Comment ça ? Mais je ne suis même pas encore capable de tenir une épée ni même de transformer mon bracelet ! s'inquiéta Lexy, ce qui fit sourire le couple.

\- J'étais dans la même situation, mais tu verras, nous sommes programmés pour le combat, d'où notre hyperactivité ! dit Annabeth en levant le pouce, ceci accompagné d'un clin d'œil.


	9. Chapter 9

Lexy fut entraînée par Percy et Annabeth vers les forges d'Héphaïstos. Ils lui avaient expliqué que c'était là-bas qu'on trouvait ce dont les combattants avaient besoin pour participer à une véritable guerre. Léo les accueilli, souriant comme à son habitude, accompagné par une fille portant un bandeau dans les cheveux.

\- Salut Léo ! Salut Nyssa ! fit Annabeth avec un signe de la main.

\- 'lut ! Alors, tu es Lexy, la nouvelle fille d'Apollon ! Viens, je vais t'aider pour trouver ton armure ! Logiquement, elle t'accompagnera tout au long des combats que nous mènerons ici... Ou ailleurs. Nous allons prendre tes mesures et ton armure sera prête d'ici dix minutes grand max !

Lexy songea soudain qu'ils étaient tous très bavards dans cette Colonie. Que ce soit les pensionnaires ou les autres... Excepté Monsieur D. bien entendu. Nyssa avait déjà tourné les talons durant son monologue, et elle avait commencé à avancer tout en parlant. Lexy fit un signe de tête aux trois autres en guise d'au revoir et elle suivit la jeune fille qui s'enfonçait dans les forges.

La température avait soudainement augmenté d'une bonne trentaine de degrés. Lexy examina Nyssa. La fille était bronzée, sûrement à cause du faite qu'elle travaillait durement avec le feu, mais elle possédait également une musculature digne de guerrier accompli. Elle portait un pantalon de camouflage, comme ceux des militaires, ainsi qu'un marcel de couleur orangée, certainement pour que cela fasse penser au t-shirt de la Colonie, et sur le menton, elle avait une bande plus claire que le reste de sa peau, comme si cette partie avait été cachée au soleil durant un long moment. Il y avait d'ailleurs là une cicatrice vieillie et quasiment disparue. Cette fille devait être une dure à cuire !

\- Je suis une fille d'Héphaïstos ! casa t-elle au milieu de la conversation à sens unique axée sur le sauna puissance mille qu'était la forge.

Lexy se dit qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de préciser, qu'elle était assez intelligente pour comprendre de qui elle était la fille. Mais après mûre réflexion, Lexy rebroussa le chemin de sa pensée pour conclure que Nyssa pourrait très bien de faire passer pour une fils d'Arès (Lexy les avaient aperçus le matin même dans le réfectoire et les avait trouvés fort repoussant avec leurs manières de monstres sanguinaires. Heureusement, Nyssa attirait la sympathie, elle, et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir voir couler le sang.

\- Nous y voilà ! Alors...

Il ne fallut pas deux minutes à la fille du feu pour avoir toutes les informations nécessaires à la fabrication d'une armure pour Lexy. Durant le temps où Nyssa forgea le Bronze Céleste, les deux jeunes filles discutèrent, pour de vrai cette fois-ci.

\- T'as quel âge ? demanda la brune.

\- Bientôt seize ans, et toi ?

\- Presque dix-sept. Quand ?

\- À la fin du mois, répondit Lexy en comprenant que la forgeron voulait savoir quand elle aurait seize ans. Tu ne maîtrises pas le feu ? demanda la blonde en voyant l'autre fille utiliser une flamme allumée à quelques dizaines de centimètres de là.

\- Non, les enfants d'Héphaïstos maîtrisant le feu sont rares ! Léo est le premier depuis 1666 !

\- Cette date me dit quelque chose... réfléchi la fille d'Apollon.

\- Tu sais qui est Thomas Faynor ? Et bien, c'était le dernier fils d'Héphaïstos qui maîtrisait le feu avant Léo. Il a mis le feu à Londres. L'incendie a détruit le centre-ville dans sa quasi-totalité ! l'informa Nyssa, absorbée par son labeur.

Cinq minutes de passées. Nyssa avait quasiment fini l'armure. Le plastron refroidissait déjà, les jambières également. Il n'y avait plus que le casque et les protections des avant-bras qui devaient être forgés. Dix fixait son travail, fière d'elle. Tous les éléments propres à l'armure grecque venaient d'être finalisés. Lexy, des étoiles dans les yeux, admirait son futur équipement.

\- Alors ? demanda Nyssa.

\- C'est fan-tas-tique ! s'exclama Lexy en regardant toujours le tout. Tu as forgé une armure complète en dix minutes, tout en me parlant, et ce, efficacement ! J'aimerais trop avoir ce genre de pouvoir ! sourit la fille du soleil.

Nyssa releva la tête dans un geste de fierté et prévint la jeune fille qu'il lui faudrait attendre le dernier moment pour enfiler son armure, car sinon elle risquait de brûler. Les deux jeunes filles transportèrent tout dans un grand drap jusqu'au bungalow d'Apollon, comptant sur l'aide de Léo qui était resté à l'entrée de la forge.

Le Capture-l'Étendard allait commencer vers quatorze heures. En début d'été, à cette heure-là, il faisait assez chaud. Les alliances conclues entre bungalows étaient des plus étranges. Lexy entendit discuter Léo et Annabeth sur ce sujet alors que tous se préparaient pour le jeu. La fille de la sagesse, conseillère en chef de son bungalow, s'était liée d'une petite amitié avec une certaine Clarisse, conseillère du bungalow d'Arès. Les deux filles avaient décidé de conclure ''l'Alliance du Siècle'' comme l'avait appelé Percy.

En effet, pour la première fois dans la mémoire du fils de la mer, les Arès et les Athéna allaient combattre dans le même camp... Celui adverse à celui des Apollon. En apprenant cela, Will s'était effondré psychologiquement, déplorant son manque de chance face à une telle situation. Les Athéna, chefs de guerre de l'équipe rouge, étaient opposés aux Hécate, chefs de guerre de l'équipe bleue.

Dans la partie nord de la forêt, là où se déroulait la bataille, les alliés des Hécate écoutaient attentivement les ordres de la conseillère en chef des magiciens, une certaine Lou Ellen. La jeune fille avait décidé de positionner les Apollon en défense, les siens en attaque avec les Nike. Deux pensionnaires des Déméter avaient été designer pour garder l'étendard tandis que Nico, seul représentant du bungalow d'Hadès, aiderait les Dionysos pour se charger de détourner les attaquants adverses de leur quête de l'étendard bleu.

Tous en position, le coup de départ fut donné à quatorze heures pile. De l'autre côté du fleuve, les cris sanguinaires des Arès retentirent. Lexy, à qui on avait prêté une épée et un arc en attendant qu'elle découvre comment fonctionnait son bracelet, se demanda si elle allait y laisser la vie.

Will et Kayla lui avaient bien expliqué qu'il était interdit de mutiler volontairement, mais il n'en était rien pour la mutilation involontaire. De même que si elle se retrouvait à devoir défendre son camp, elle en serrait bien incapable. Il n'y avait pas cinq minutes qu'elle portait son épée qu'elle la sentait déjà lourde et pesante dans sa main.

La bataille semblait faire rage au loin. Les bruits des épées s'entrechoquant arrivaient jusqu'aux oreilles des pensionnaires en retrait. On voyait des dégagements de fumée causés par les sortilèges des fils et des filles d'Hécate. À un moment, Lexy vit de l'eau se soulever au-delà des cimes des arbres. Percy était à la frontière des camps. Si cela se trouvait, peut-être que les autres bungalows étaient déjà en leur territoire.

C'est alors que quelqu'un cria de rage au plus proche d'eux. Will se tourna vers ses frères et soeurs, leur annonçant que les Arès, ou tout du moins Clarisse, étaient en chemin, à seulement quelques mètres d'eux.


	10. Chapter 10

Il ne fallut patienter que trente-sept secondes exactement (Lexy avait fait le compte), pour voir apparaître Clarisse LaRue, fille d'Arès et conseillère en chef de son bungalow. Derrière elle, ses frères et soeurs partageaient la même rage de vaincre. La conseillère leva son épée vers le ciel et hurla quelque chose qui ressemblait à ''Pas de quartier''. Tout à coup, Lexy fut moins confiante quant au fait que les pensionnaires n'avaient pas le droit de blesser les autres. Elle jeta un regard inquiet à Will qui lui sourit en guise d'encouragement.

\- Tous à l'attaque ! s'écria le fils d'Apollon.

Les épées brandies vers le ciel, les arcs à flèche pointés vers les adversaires, tous étaient prêts à en découdre. Lexy souleva son épée avec peine et suivit les autres. Trois, deux, un... Les attaquants rouges et les défenseurs bleus se rencontrèrent. Les épées s'entrechoquèrent, les archers tiraient des flèches aux pieds des ennemis afin de les ralentir. Lexy se retrouva face à un Arès particulièrement grand et musclé. Il ne lui fallut pas cinq secondes pour être par terre, complétement désarçonnée.

Mais elle se releva, et affronta une fille de sa taille et de son âge. Leurs épées l'une contre l'autre, les deux filles se battaient comme si ce n'était pas un simple étendard le trésor, mais leur propre vie (même si c'était presque le cas, un faux mouvement et la mort était prête). La Arès réussit sans mal à toucher le bras de Lexy, le lui entaillant profondément. La blonde cria de douleur, mais l'outre-passant, elle continua à se défendre. Peu à peu, Lexy enregistrait les mouvements de l'adversaire. Elle devenait plus rapide, plus souple, plus forte. Elle contrait les coups, gagnait du terrain. Enfin, elle réussit à désarmer la fille en face d'elle.

Un coup avec le plat de l'épée bien placé, et voilà la Arès KO. Fière d'elle-même, Lexy sauta de joie, et entreprit de s'attaquer à un autre adversaire. Elle recommença, mais cette fois-ci, le Arès la désarma et son épée finit en morceaux. Elle serra les dents, maudissant sa trop forte confiance en elle. Son cerveau tourna à cent à l'heure. Sans arme, elle était morte ! Qu'allait-elle faire ? C'est alors qu'à son poignet, le bracelet de son père brilla. Il dégageait une lumière orange si forte que les demi-dieux autour d'elle et elle-même furent éblouis. Le bracelet se détacha et s'envola dans les airs. Il scintillait désormais. La plupart des autres ados arrêtèrent tous mouvements.

\- Lexy ? Ton bracelet vole ou je rêve ? demanda Kayla.

\- Si c'est le cas, on est deux à rêver ! répondit Lexy.

Soudain, une petite voix émana du bijou. Elle était mélodieuse, douce et masculine. Lexy reconnut la voix de son père, mais cette fois-ci chantante.

- _La magie solaire_

 _En moi fut injectée hier_

 _Pour pouvoir te plaire._

 _Moi, Apollon, dieu du soleil et de l'art, de la médecine et de la musique, ait, avec l'aide de mes bien-aimés frères et sœurs les dieux, créé cette arme nommée_ Allagí, _qui te servira toi ma fille._

 _Ce bracelet dont le nom signifie_ ''changeant'' _serra ton meilleur ami car il te protégera et s'adaptera à chacun de tes combats. En espérant que tu parviendras à t'en servir sous peine de mourir, je te souhaite une bonne journée !_

La lumière disparut, le bracelet tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique, et tout le monde se regarda, ne sachant pas s'ils pouvaient continuer à se battre. Lexy ramassa son objet, le fixa un moment et lui intima la demande de se changer en épée. Mais rien ne se produisit. Elle l'examina, le tourna et le retourna dans tous les sens, quand tout à coup, une inscription attira son attention. Autour d'elle, les combats reprirent. Sur son bracelet était écrit une chose en grec ancien. Une chose qu'elle comprit sans peine, mieux que lorsqu'elle lisait l'anglais. ''πες μου'', _pes mou_. Parle-moi.

\- Fait une épée ! demanda Lexy. Mais toujours rien.

Elle évita une épée qui filait vers ses jambes et réfléchit encore plus. Mais bien sûr ! L'arme était grecque ! Il lui fallait parler grec ! Sans effort, sans savoir comment, elle demanda _: "dóse mou éna spathí''._ Et le bracelet devint une épée. Le visage de Lexy s'illumina. Elle brandit son épée et se perdit dans la masse. Plus personne ne lui résistait. Elle était invincible. Elle réussit à protéger le côté droit de la zone de défense.

Will, qui avait observé la scène de ses hauteurs, ouvrit de grands yeux. Voilà que son père lui donnait une sœur surdouée. Très vite, les défenseurs au corps-à-corps prirent du terrain. Très vite, les bleus passèrent dans la partie rouge de la forêt. Les Hécate étaient déjà proches de l'étendard et les Nike, tellement envieux d'avoir la victoire, cassait la baraque comme avait dit l'un d'eux.

\- Allez les gars ! On va y arriver ! s'écria Lou Ellen.

Les bleus étaient en voie de l'étendard rouge. Lou et un Hermès s'approchaient dangereusement de lui. Lou et son ami parvinrent derrière les deux gardiens du trésor. Ils les nommèrent, et Lou les assomma sans ménagement. Le Hermès s'empara du bâton et, couvert par son demi-frère Connor, il s'échappa avec Lou jusque dans leurs camps. Des cris de joie retentirent à l'autre bout de la forêt. Lexy, qui avait accompagné Kayla jusque dans la plaine, sauta de joie à son tour. Les bleus venaient de gagner un Capture-l'Étendard contre les Athéna ET les Arès réunit !

La fête qui se déroula le soir même fut mémorable. Les Arès avaient refusé de participer, mais les Athéna, pleins de sagesse, acceptèrent de venir. Will et Nico passèrent leur soirée ensemble. Ils étaient presque collés, mais Will avait quitté son copain une minute pour aller parler à Annabeth. Cette-dernière vint après discuter avec Lexy.

\- Will vient de me parler de ton exploit tout à l'heure. Tu as réussi à utiliser ton bracelet et tu as repoussé une partie de tes adversaires à toi toute seule ! Félicitations Lexy !

\- Merci Annabeth ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que je pourrais faire ça un jour !

\- Nous sommes programmés pour combattre, tu sais. Après, nous avons un temps d'adaptation qu'il nous faut dépasser et ainsi, nous parvenons à devenir de grands guerriers.

\- Mais c'est déjà arrivé aussi vite ?

\- Non, mais tu es exceptionnelle ! Sais-tu comment on appelle les enfants de demi-dieux ?

\- Des legs non ?

\- Oui. Et bien, tu es plus que ça toi ! Tu es à trois quart déesse ! C'est la preuve que tu dois détenir un pouvoir hors-norme !

\- Annabeth, Chiron et toi, vous vous entendez bien ?

\- Il est comme mon second père, pourquoi ?

\- Il ne t'a pas dit ce que c'était que toutes les lumières au-dessus de ma tête quand Apollon m'a reconnue ?

\- J'ai ma petite idée, mais dis toujours !

\- Je suis issue d'une famille exclusivement composée de dieux et de demi-dieux depuis plusieurs milliers d'années.

\- Je le savais. Tu es bien une personne exceptionnelle ! Je me ferais une joie de t'aider à t'améliorer si tu veux ! Ta quête ne doit pas perdre une minute !


	11. Chapter 11

Les cinq jours qui suivirent furent des plus éprouvants pour Lexy. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle se levait tous les jours avec le soleil, mais aussi parce qu'elle n'avait pas une seconde de répit. Elle n'avait que cinq minutes pour se réveiller entièrement, s'habiller et se débarbouiller. Après quoi, elle aidait ses frères et sœurs à préparer l'infirmerie. Vers 8h, elle allait déjeuner avec tous les autres, pour une heure de tranquillité. Vers 9h, elle enfilait son armure et se rendait dans l'arène où Annabeth et Percy se faisaient un plaisir de l'entraîner tous les jours y compris le dimanche durant près de trois heures. À midi, ils allaient dîner, et avaient un peu de temps libre durant lequel Lexy se promenait au bord du lac ou dans la forêt, au choix. Mais contrairement aux autres, elle prenait des cours supplémentaires avec Jason de 14h30 à 17h. Enfin, à cette heure-là, il fallait s'affairer dans les exercices, tels des courses ou des concours en tous genre.

En général, la journée se finissait à 20h, heure à laquelle les demi-dieux soupaient. Puis, chaque soir, le Grand feu ou une petite fête pour célébrer le Capture-l'Étendard de la semaine, venait terminer le jour. Les pensionnaires allaient dormir vers minuit. Parfois une heure du matin. Lexy sentait le sommeil lui peser. Ce qu'elle aimerait être une fille d'Hypnos ! Clovis, le conseiller en chef de son bungalow, et ses frères et sœurs dormaient toute la journée. Et d'après les dires de Will, même aux réunions des conseillers. La chance, avait-elle fini par penser au bout du quatrième réveille avec le soleil.

À la fin du cinquième jour, Lexy se sentait vidée de toutes ses forces. Les entraînements quotidiens la faisaient souffrir le martyr et depuis son arrivée, elle avait déjà essuyé deux Capture-l'Étendard. Le deuxième, elle s'était retrouvée contre les Arès, mais dans le camp des Athéna. Les chefs avaient été les Apollon et les Déméter. Une première. Ce jeu se déroulait tous les vendredis plus les jours de nouvelles arrivées. Mais elle ne se plaignait jamais, jugeant que ce serait vraiment égoïste. Elle n'était pas la seule dans cette galère, loin de là.

Peu après leur seconde victoire, Lexy avait été abordée par les deux demi-dieux qui avait fait gagner le Capture-l'Étendard spécial. Lou Ellen, fille d'Hécate, et Cecil Markowitz, fils d'Hermès. Ils avaient fait connaissance tous les trois et étaient vite devenus ami. Il n'avait suffi que de deux jours. Depuis, mis à part les nuits passées dans leurs bungalows et les repas, les trois demi-dieux passaient leurs temps ensembles, Cecil et Lou assistant aux entraînements de Lexy. Ce fut seulement à l'aube du septième jour de Lexy à la colonie que l'avancement dans sa quête se fit voir.

En effet, alors que le dîner venait de prendre fin à 13h, Lexy se dirigeait en compagnie de ses amis vers le lac. En chemin, ils avaient croisé Rachel, l'Oracle, qui était remise sur pied grâce aux soins de Will. Elle les avait accostés et avait discuté avec eux.

\- Tu sais, quand je dis une prophétie, je ne m'en souviens jamais ! C'est comme si j'avais un trou noir. Que s'est-il passé le jour où j'ai annoncé la tienne ? avait-elle demandé.

Et Lexy lui avait expliqué. Ses propos avaient quelques fois été clarifiés par des animations de Lou et de Cecil, et Rachel s'était même mise à rire lorsque Lou avait mimé sa chute au moyen d'effets spéciaux créés par sa magie. Mais alors que tout se passait bien, le regard de Rachel s'était perdu dans le vide. La même fumée verte que la dernière fois l'avait entourée et elle avait à nouveau récité d'une voix vieillie :

 _\- Tu iras là où les Romains se sont établis_

 _Tu trouveras là-bas l'aide d'un défunt ennemi._

 _Il te faut partir dès ce soir car le Destin se meurt lentement._

 _Jusqu'à la fin du mois de juillet tu auras le temps._

Pris de panique, Cecil et Lou avaient été chercher l'aide de Chiron tandis que Lexy avait entrepris de porter les premiers soins à Rachel, la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne touche terre. La rouquine s'était alors réveillée seulement quelques secondes après. Comme elle l'avait dit, l'Oracle ne se souvenait de rien. Ni d'un traître mot qu'elle avait pu prononcer, ni même d'avoir marché dans la forêt pour revenir du lac.

Chiron était arrivé cinq minutes après afin de s'assurer que Rachel n'avaient pas eu les mêmes problèmes que la dernière fois. Et voyant que ce n'était pas le cas, ça réconforta son idée que la première prophétie avait été volontairement interrompue.

Maintenant, Lexy était dans le bureau du Centaure, qui était secondé par Monsieur D., et ceux-ci lui expliquaient le fonctionnement d'une quête. Tout d'abord, il fallait être trois personnes pour partir. Ensuite, il fallait impérativement que la quête soit terminée dans les délais accordés. En l'occurrence, Lexy avait jusqu'au 31 juillet, soit six semaines, pour trouver Moïra, la convaincre d'annuler la malédiction et ainsi sauver le monde.

La première prophétie parlant d'une fille de la magie et d'un fils du voleur, Lexy choisit de partir, s'ils l'acceptaient, avec Lou et Cecil. Lorsqu'elle le leur proposa, ils sautèrent de joie. En effet, jamais encore n'avaient-ils eu de quête à mener. Et si en plus, il s'agissait de sauver le monde, c'était parfait. Lexy, heureuse de voir que ses nouveaux amis étaient emballés par son idée, prévint Chiron de la composition de la quête.

Vers 21h, après le repas, Lexy, Lou et Cecil se rendirent dans leurs bungalows respectifs afin de préparer leurs sacs et tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Peu avant le départ, Piper et Jason vinrent voir Lexy. Tout deux savaient parfaitement ce que c'était que de partir en quête ainsi pour sauver le monde à cause des dieux. Tous les deux, mais aussi Annabeth, Percy, Léo, et leurs deux amis qui vivaient à la Nouvelle-Rome, là où Lexy et ses amis devaient se rendre. Jason, qui avait été prêteur là-bas, lui expliqua qu'il faudrait demander à voir Reyna AvilaRamirez-Arellano. Elle était la prêteur la plus ancienne, et celle qui serait la mieux placée pour la guider. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier de demander après Franck Zhang, le second prêteur, qui était tout aussi bien placé pour connaître les difficultés d'un sauvetage mondial, car lui aussi faisait partie des Sept. Reyna, quant à elle, avait escorté la statue géante d'Athéna qui reposait au sommet de la Colline des Sang-Mêlé, et ce, avec l'aide de Nico et du satyre Hedge.

Enfin, les trois demi-dieux grecs, leurs sacs à dos sur les épaules, saluèrent leurs amis et s'éloignèrent. Ils passèrent devant l'Athéna Parthénos et la prièrent pour lui demander de la force et du courage. Ensuite, ils entreprirent le voyage jusqu'au Camp Jupiter. S'ils avaient bien compris la prophétie, là-bas, ils seraient aidés par une personne qui étaient jadis leur ennemi, mais qui était désormais morte. Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.


	12. Chapter 12

La Colonie était déjà bien loin lorsque les premiers monstres attaquèrent le trio. Il s'agissait d'empousa. Leurs chevelures de flammes luisaient dans la nuit noire, mais aucun des trois amis ne les avaient vues arriver par-derrière. Elles s'en étaient presque immédiatement prisent à Cecil pour tenter de se régaler de son sang, mais les deux filles l'avaient admirablement bien défendu. Elles s'y étaient misent à deux, avec leurs armes, pour parvenir à tuer la première. Mais les deux autres étaient parvenues à s'approcher suffisamment du garçon pour arriver à le griffer.

Malheureusement, seulement armé d'un gourdin, Cecil n'était pas en bonne posture. D'ailleurs, il venait de tomber à la renverse. C'est alors qu'il vint à l'esprit de Lexy qu'elle n'avait pas seulement une épée à disposition, mais une véritable armurerie en un simple bracelet de Bronze Céleste. Elle intima au dit bracelet, en grec, de se transformer en arc à flèche. Kayla, dont le père mortel était instructeur pour ce sport, lui avait enseigné la manière dont il fallait tenir l'arc, la posture à adopter, comment viser, tout.

Le bracelet se mit à briller tel le soleil, et lentement prit l'apparence escomptée. Un magnifique arc à flèche en Bronze Céleste, dont la corde était en or, avec le pendentif en forme de soleil transféré sur le dessus de l'arc, son "A" majuscule luisant de mille feux.

Une fois son bracelet ayant pris l'apparence souhaitée, Lexy dégaina une flèche, et visa la première empousa. Lorsqu'elle lâcha la flèche, celle-ci fila droit entre les deux yeux de la fille aux jambes d'âne et de bronze. Sa chevelure de feu sembla se répandre sur son corps et elle vola en poussière. S'armant d'une deuxième flèche de bronze, Lexy pointa la dernière créature. Mais elle fut stoppée dans son élan par Lou.

\- Hey, l'empousa ! Tu sais qui je suis ? demanda la magicienne.

\- Tu es une demi-déesse ! répondit la concernée, naïve.

\- Je suis une fille d'Hécate, tu sais, ta maîtresse. Alors si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis avec elle, tu as intérêt à dissuader tes copines de venir nous faire du mal ! Sinon, je laisse ma pote faire ce qu'elle veut, et je doute que tu sois très heureuse de mourir !

La créature sembla réfléchir un instant. Elle marqua une pause, mais, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu du discours de Lou, elle se jeta sur elle. Ni une ni deux, Lexy lui décocha sa flèche en plein front et Lou, en même temps, lui lança un sort. L'empousa fini comme ses deux amies. Cecil, qui était resté à terre tout ce temps, se releva en s'appuyant sur son gourdin.

\- Il faudrait vraiment revoir tes menaces Ellen ! Elles auraient pu me sucer le sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte !rouspéta Cecil.

\- Écoute-moi bien Markowitz ! Si tu avais daigné prendre une arme digne de ce nom, tu aurais été en mesure de les arrêter par toi-même au lieu d'attendre notre aide ! répliqua Lou en croisant les bras.

En effet, peu avant leur départ, Lexy avait tenter de convaincre son ami d'emporter quelque chose de pratique avec lui au lieu de l'énorme gourdin qui devait peser mille kilos. Mais non, le fils d'Hermès avait catégoriquement refusé de se séparer de son arme fétiche. Il avait expliqué que c'était avec cette arme qu'il faisait sa spécialité : faire foirer des trucs. Lou et Lexy s'étaient regardées et avaient haussé les épaules, décidant qu'il valait mieux laisser Cecil faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais voilà que le garçon devait fameusement regretter son choix.

\- Je ne regrette pas du tout d'avoir apporté Gourdinou avec moi ! bouda le brun.

\- Gourdinou ? s'étonna Lou.

\- Ouai ! C'est son nom ! Quoi ? Vous avez tous des noms pour vos armes, pourquoi pas moi ? Lexy, c'est Allagí, Percy Anasklumos, Piper Katoptris. Alors moi c'est Gourdinou.

\- Heu... Cecil... Tu sais, les noms de nos armes veulent dire quelque chose... Tu vois ? Mon arme se nomme Allagí parce que ça signifie ''changeant'', pour Percy, c'est Turbulence, et Piper... Bah...

\- Miroir ! Son poignard montrait des scènes du passé, du présent et du futur. Il a appartenu à Hélène de Troie, l'informa Lou en appuyant les dires de Lexy.

\- Hélène de Troie ? s'émerveilla Lexy avant d'être ramenée à la réalité.

\- Moi, mon arme se nomme Gourdinou.

\- Et si tu l'appelais Emvróntitos ? proposa Lexy gentiment.

\- ''Assommé'', traduit Cecil en réfléchissant. Ouai, c'est génial ! s'exclama le garçon en souriant. Désormais, ton nom sera Emvróntitos et non plus Gourdinou ! fit Cecil en frottant sa joue sur son gourdin.

\- On dirait un gosse de deux ans et demi ! soupira Lou. Quoi qu'un gosse de cet âge serait encore plus intelligent que toi ! se rectifia-t-elle.

\- Maieuh ! protesta Cecil, tel un véritable gamin.

Cette scène fit rire aux éclats Lexy, tandis que Cecil et Lou commençaient à s'engueuler. Si elle avait eu du popcorn avec elle, la fille d'Apollon aurait sans doute savouré la saynète comme au cinéma. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas le temps. C'est pourquoi elle se calma et demanda aux deux autres de faire de même. Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour cesser leur dispute. Quand tous furent prêts à repartir, Lexy s'arrangea pour demander quelque chose à Cecil.

\- Avoue que tu as fait l'idiot exprès pour qu'on trouve un nom à ton bazar. Tu ne l'avais pas vraiment appelé Gourdinou ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Ça m'est venu sur le moment ! Je voulais juste faire enrager Lou, et puis finalement, j'ai trouvé que c'était également une bonne idée d'en profiter pour que vous trouviez un nom à mon arme !expliqua le garçon avec un sourire narquois et content de lui.

\- Dites, je peux savoir ce que vous vous dites tous les deux pour tenter de me le cacher ? demanda Lou qui se trouvait un peu plus loin devant eux.

Cecil et Lexy se firent un clin d'œil, concluant ainsi un accord muet entre deux : ils ne diraient rien à Lou. Ou tout du moins, pas encore.

Les trois amis marchèrent toute la nuit. Au petit matin, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un café afin de se restaurer. Mais surtout pour se reposer. Ils en profitèrent pour faire un tour aux toilettes afin de se rafraîchir au moyen de l'eau glacée. Le temps virait à la canicule dehors, et s'ils devaient continuer à marcher ainsi, ils allaient mourir avant même d'avoir atteint ne serait-ce que le Camp Jupiter. Même Lou ne parvenait plus à les aider avec sa magie. En sortant du café, celle-ci paya la serveuse et demanda six bouteilles d'eau supplémentaires. Chacun en prit deux et les rangea dans leurs sacs à dos respectifs.

En quittant la ville, Lexy remarqua qu'il y avait une ligne de bus qui se rendait directement à San Francisco. S'ils l'empruntaient, ils seraient bien plus vite à destination, plus en sécurité et surtout, ils ne risquaient plus l'insolation. Ayant pesé le pour et le contre, le trio décida qu'il valait mieux essayer la chose, quitte à finir le trajet à pieds, s'ils pouvaient déjà s'abstenir d'une partie, c'était parfait. La chose décidée, Lou, Lexy et Cecil montèrent à bord du bus. Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas vu, c'était la vieille femme qui les avaient regardé faire pour monter après eux.


	13. Chapter 13

Le trajet passa en un rien de temps. Lou et Lexy, assises l'une à côté de l'autre, s'étaient endormies sur leurs épaules. Cecil, sur le siège devant les leurs, gardait les yeux ouverts, prêts à les défendre s'il le fallait. Il veillerait sur ses amies, car, mine de rien, elles l'avaient sauvé un peu plus tôt. C'est alors qu'il la vit. Une vieille, très vieille, trop vieille femme, assise dans la rangée de gauche. Elle les regardait. Les fixait, comme si elle les passait au rayon X. Cecil la regarda du coin de l'œil afin de voir sans être vu.

La femme, la centaine bien entamée, avait de longs cheveux gris relevés un chignon strict, des yeux perçants et menaçants, une taille assez petite et était rondouillette. Elle semblait prise de tremblements et se tenait fermement au siège devant elle. Elle avait mis ses jambes dans l'allée et les avaient dépliées. Cecil ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer qu'ainsi, s'il venait l'envie à la vieille femme de les attaquer, elle pourrait leur faire des croches-pieds et les faire tomber sans problème. Le jeune garçon décida de détourner le regard et fixa les paysages qui défilaient sous ses yeux.

Une heure, deux heures, trois heures... Le temps était passé si vite que lorsque les deux filles se réveillèrent, elles ne crurent pas Cecil qui leur annonçait qu'ils allaient arriver d'ici une demi-heure. Discrètement, il leur parla de la femme d'à coté qu'il avait trouvé bizarre. Lou se moqua, lui demandant comment une femme aussi âgée et aussi frêle pourrait bien réussir à mettre KO trois demi-dieux de seize ans en pleine santé. Mais à peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que la mamie se leva avec une souplesse qu'on ne lui prêtait guère et se posta devant eux, poings sur les hanches. Les demi-dieux avaient les yeux ronds comme des ballons tant ils avaient été surpris.

\- Savez-vous, jeunes gens, que je suis championne de combat à l'épée ! Et ce ne sont pas trois demi-dieux paumés qui vont se moquer de moi ! Je vous lance un défi ! Sortis de ce bus, nous nous battrons en duel, chacun votre tour ! Vous verrez de quel bois se chauffe la vieille dame frêle et impuissante ! gronda t-elle avant de retourner s'asseoir à sa place, côté fenêtre, regardant le paysage à son tour.

Les trois jeunes étaient sidérés. Voilà qu'ils venaient de s'embarquer dans un combat singulier... Non, trois combat. Elle voulait tous les affronter. Cecil se tourna vers ses amies et ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Cette vieille lui avait fermé le clapet, à lui ! Il resta ainsi tout le reste du trajet. Quand ils arrivèrent à Sans Francisco, les passagers descendirent du bus. La vieille femme colla les adolescents afin d'être sûre de ne pas les perdre. Après s'être assurés de leur solitude, le petit groupe se dirigea vers un terrain vague à l'écart des gens. La femme sortit de sa poche une dague qu'elle fit tournoyer dans les airs. Très vite, le petit couteau se transforma en une grande épée de bronze. Un sourire satisfait apparu sur le vieux visage. Lou, qui avait offusqué la vieille femme, fut la première à s'y coller.

Alors que toutes les deux étaient face à face, une chose se produisit. Le corps fripé et vieillit pas le temps se transforma à son tour. Il s'allongea, s'amincit et rajeunit. Une chevelure de serpents. Dans un premier temps, Lou crut qu'il s'agissait de Méduse ou de l'une de ses sœurs. Mais alors qu'elle était prête à fermer les yeux, elle se rendit compte que le corps de la femme était couvert d'écailles. Autour de ses épaules, un scorpion était enroulé. Lou jeta un regard vers Lexy et Cecil qui étaient aussi abasourdis qu'elle. La fille d'Apollon semblait de creuser les méninges tandis que Cecil se contentait de fixer la créature.

\- CAMPÉ ! s'écria alors Lexy. C'est Campé, celle qui gardait les trois Hécatonchires et les trois premiers Cyclopes dans le Tartare ! Zeus l'avait pourtant tuée !

\- Mais les monstres sont immortels ! Ils reviennent au bout d'un moment et son très envieux de se venger ! C'est pourquoi je compte bien stopper votre petite quête mes enfants ! Si Moïra s'éteint sans que ta malédiction n'ait été annulée, alors les dieux et les humains mourront ! Et nous, les monstres enfermés dans le Tartare depuis si longtemps allons pouvoir prendre possession du monde ! Tu pensais être pénard dans ton petit voyage ? Détrompe-toi fille d'Apollon, tu n'en es qu'au début de tes peines ! ricana Campé en tournant et retournant son épée entre des doigts.

Elle était monstrueuse. Lou, cependant, joua les courageuses et prit une position de combat. Elle était prête ! Ni une, ni deux, elle lança une gerbe d'étincelles qui, malheureusement, se répercuta sur les écailles reptiliennes de Campé. Celle-ci ricana de plus belle et s'élança vers sa victime. Mais au lieu d'utiliser son épée, ce fut le dard de son scorpion qui vint se planter dans l'épaule gauche de la magicienne. Cette dernière hurla de douleur avant de s'effondrer à genoux aux pieds du monstre. Lexy, qui venait de transformer Allagí en arc à flèche, et Cecil, qui avait sortit Emvróntitos, s'élancèrent entre Lou et Campé.

\- Arrière espèce de vielle vipère ! s'exclama Cecil en pointant son gourdin sur elle. Tu vas voir de quel bois nous nous chauffons nous aussi !

\- Cecil, chuchota Lexy, il nous faut récupérer le scorpion ! Chaque scorpion possède son propre antidote ! Ne le tue pas OK ?

Sur ce, elle courut afin de se retrouver derrière la femme et ainsi l'encercler. Lou, par terre, fut soudain prise de spasmes douloureux, et commençait à transpirer abondamment. Lexy regarda son amie, inquiète. S'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, bientôt, elle mourrait. Un vers de la prophétie revint en mémoire de Lexy : " _Mais en chemin, toute seule elle se retrouvera_ ". Lexy fut paralysée. Et si jamais Lou devait mourir aujourd'hui ? Percy et Annabeth lui avaient expliqué qu'il ne fallait jamais tenter d'éviter une Prophétie, sinon on risquait d'être encore plus mal en point que prévu. Cecil l'appela. Mais il resta sans réponse. Lexy ne bougeait plus. Elle n'entendait plus rien. Son cerveau fonctionnait à mille à l'heure. Non ! Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre ! Elle ne pouvait abandonner son amie ! La prophétie voulait certainement parler d'autre chose. Après s'être assurée de ce qu'elle voulait faire, elle leva son arc, pointa la flèche sur la créature.

\- Campé, regarde par ici ! l'appela Lexy en tenant son arme fermement.

\- Tu crois pouvoir le tuer au moyen d'une ridicule flèche de Bronze Céleste ? Mais ma chérie, je possède un pouvoir immen...

Cecil ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il venait d'abattre Emvróntitos sur le crâne de la vipère au scorpion. Campé s'effondra dans la poussière du terrain vague, ce qui dégagea un nuage. Lexy regarda son ami et rendit à Allagí sa forme de bracelet et se précipita vers Lou qui tremblait et avait toujours des sueurs froides. La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns tourna son regard vers son amie et voulu parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle tendit le bras et pointa du doigt quelque chose derrière la blonde. Celle-ci se retourna, et son regard, accompagné de ceux de Cecil et de Lou, tomba sur une femme. La personne, dans la trentaine, les cheveux blonds dorés relevés en une queue-de-cheval, recueillait dans un petit tube le venin du scorpion de Campé. Alors, une fois cela fait, elle se releva, se tournant vers le trio.

\- Venez, je vais soigner votre amie et vous aider un peu ! dit-elle d'une voix douce.


	14. Chapter 14

**Réponse à la review :**

 **Non connecte : Salut, merci pour la review. Je te prie de m'excuser pour ce genre de faute, car sache que ce ne sont pas des fautes faites par ma volonté. En faite, le site me corrigé des choses qui n'ont aucunement besoin d'être corrigées. J'utilise d'ailleurs un site internet pour m'empêcher de poster des choses pleines de fautes d'orthographe ! Mais pour exemple, sur mon profil, j'ai dû corriger plusieurs fois parce que j'écrivais ''seize ans'' et qu'il corrigeait ''j'ai saisir''. Donc en gros, je vais relire et tenter de corriger tout cela, en espérant que le site ne fasse plus n'importe quoi ;). Merci pour la remarque ^_^.**

Cecil se chargea de porter Lou, Lexy des trois sacs à dos. La femme, toujours sa fiole de poison de scorpion dans la main, les guida au travers des ruelles de la ville et les mena jusque dans un appartement au dernier étage d'un immeuble gris et terne. Là, elle fit allonger Lou sur le canapé et demanda à Cecil de maintenir sa tête droite afin de pouvoir lui verser l'antidote dans sa bouche sans difficultés. Elle demanda également à Lexy de venir l'aider.

\- En tant que fille d'Apollon, tu dois savoir t'y faire en médecine !

Lexy s'était donc retrouvée à aider cette inconnue, qui semblait pourtant les connaître, pour la préparation d'un antidote à base de venin qui serait sensé sauver son amie empoisonnée par le dard du scorpion de Campé. La femme sortit de ses armoires plusieurs boîtes remplies d'herbes et de fleurs, puis elle en mélangea une partie qu'elle fit cuire au feu pendant qu'elle versait une goutte de poison dans un verre. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle mélangea les herbes avec le venin. Sur côté, elle avait précédemment préparé un breuvage avec de l'essence de fleur et du miel. Elle versa le tout avec le reste du venin. Puis elle fit chauffer le verre et le transvasa dans un tube.

\- Tiens ceci pour moi et va prêt de ton amie. Si elle tremble encore, c'est bon signe, ça veut dire qu'elle n'a pas encore ingéré tout le poison. J'arrive dans une seconde.

Lexy courut auprès de Lou. Heureusement, elle était encore prise de tremblements et était maintenue par Cecil qui semblait effrayé à l'idée de voir son amie mourir devant lui. Lexy vint s'agenouiller auprès d'eux et attrapa la main de la fille d'Hécate. C'est alors que la femme revint de sa cuisine et prit le tube hors des mains de la blonde. Elle renversa tout le contenu dans la bouche de Lou et la força à avaler. Il se passa encore deux minutes, accompagnées de nombreux spams de la part de la malade puis tout s'arrêta. Lou se mit à tousser et à cracher, puis elle s'assit dans le fauteuil, haletante.

\- Ça va petite ? demanda la femme.

\- Oui, merci beaucoup madame ! Vous venez de me sauver la vie !

\- Je sais, fille d'Hécate !

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Comment nous connaissez-vous ? demanda Cecil en s'asseyant à côté de Lou.

\- Je m'appelle Périthale. Je suis une fille de Panacée, elle-même fille d'Asclépios et de ce fait, arrière-petite-fille d'Apollon. Ce qui fait de toi, elle pointa Lexy du doigt, ma grande tante !

\- Vous êtes... Une demi-déesse ? demanda Lou. Mais... Rares sont ceux qui survivent après leurs dix-huit ans !

\- Je n'ai pas une grande importance ! Les monstres me laissent en paix généralement, car ma mère n'est une déesse primordiale ni même aussi importante que mon arrière-grand-père. Et puis, je n'ai que vingt-huit ans ! Je ne suis pas vieille ! rigola la femme.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais si pour un être humain normal, vous êtes jeune, pour une demi-déesse, vous êtes âgée !hésita Cecil.

Mais loin de se faire réprimander, il vit Périthale éclata de rire. Elle se reprit cependant et se calma. Elle leur proposa à manger, ce qu'ils acceptèrent avec plaisir. Périthale leur prépara un repas qui allait les faire tenir au moins jusqu'au surlendemain. Après ça, la demi-déesse leur promit de leur apporter son aide à n'importe quel moment.

Les trois jeunes demi-dieux quittèrent l'immeuble vers treize heures. Ils se dirigèrent vers le tunnel que leur avait indiqué Percy. Il s'agissait du tunnel de Caldecoot, qui était sensé abriter l'entrée du Camp Jupiter. Percy leur avait également dit qu'il y avait moyen d'y accéder par les collines, mais ils avaient décidé d'entrer par le tunnel. Ils arrivèrent sur le côté de l'autoroute, juste en face de Caldecoot. C'est alors que, entre les deux bandes routières, une entrée de service gardée par deux personnes armée de boucliers et d'épée attirera leur attention. Se lançant un regard pour savoir ce qu'ils devraient faire, Lexy, Lou et Cecil se mirent d'accord pour tenter de traverser.

\- Je crois que c'est encore plus dangereux de faire ça que de se battre contre une femme serpent enroulée dans un scorpion ! se lamenta Cecil en se tenant prêt.

Lexy lui sourit en lui rappelant que lorsqu'ils lui avaient parlé après le second Capture-l'Étendard, c'était lui qui lui avait dit que la vie d'un demi-dieu était faite de dangers tous plus fous les uns que les autres. Lou donna le signal. Il n'y avait plus de voitures pour l'instant, et c'était le meilleur moment pour traverser. Mais au moment où ils étaient à la moitié des trois bandes, plusieurs voitures lancées à la vitesse maximum arrivèrent. Heureusement, à force de freins et de zigzag, ils furent épargnes et arrivèrent au centre de l'autoroute, indemnes.

\- C'est l'une des pires idées de ma vie ! souffla Cecil.

\- Oui, sauf que c'était mon idée ! lui fit remarquer Lexy en reprenant son souffle.

\- Plus jamais ! fit Lou, affalée par terre, les mains devant les yeux pour se protéger du soleil, haut dans le ciel à cette heure-ci.

Après s'être repris en mains, le trio de demi-dieux se dirigea vers les deux sentinelles. En s'approchant, les visages de Lou et de Cecil s'illuminèrent. Les sentinelles d'ailleurs ne les menacèrent pas. Au contraire, ils enlevèrent leurs casques et vinrent saluer Lou et Cecil. Il y avait un garçon et une fille. Le garçon, un asiatique baraqué et très grand, semblait cependant aussi gentil qu'un agneau. Il paraissait avoir dix-sept ans. La fille, plus jeune que lui, avait de beaux cheveux bouclés et bruns qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Ses yeux avaient une couleur magnifique : la couleur de l'or. Le tout était magnifiquement mit en valeur par sa peau métissée. Elle devait avoir quatorze ou quinze ans maximum.

\- Lou, Cecil ! Heureux de vous revoir ! s'exclama le garçon.

\- Nous aussi, Frank ! Salut Hazel ! répondit Lou.

\- Quel bon vent vous amène ? Et qui est votre amie ? demanda la dite Hazel.

\- Elle s'appelle Lexy Summers, c'est une fille d'Apollon. Nous sommes ici parce qu'une prophétie nous à dit de venir là où les Romains s'étaient établis, nous avons donc pensé que c'était ici qu'il fallait venir.

\- Encore une prophétie ? Et de quel genre cette fois-ci ? demanda Frank.

\- Nous pourrions aller en parler lorsque nous serons avec Reyna ! Cela nous évitera de répéter plusieurs fois la même chose ! proposa Lou.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent. Ils ouvrirent les portes de service et les conduisirent parmi les tunnels. Très vite, ils arrivèrent face à fleuve par-delà lequel se trouvait ce qui devait être le camp. Une tour précédait la muraille, et dedans se trouvait d'autres guetteurs. Frank et Hazel les firent traverser le fleuve.

\- C'est le petit Tibre. Il forme un G qui entoure le Camp Jupiter et la Nouvelle Rome. Au fait, fit-elle à l'attention de Lexy, moi, c'est Hazel Levesque, je suis une fille de Pluton... Ou plutôt La fille de Pluton. Et lui, c'est mon petit ami, Frank Zhang, un fils de Mars. Il est le second prêteur du camp. Il a succédé à Percy et à Jason. Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer ! salua la jeune fille.

\- Moi de même ! sourit Lexy. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu vos noms quelque part...

\- Ce sont les deux derniers demi-dieux de la prophétie contre Gaïa ! l'informa Lou, surexcitée.

\- Ah ! Tu as déjà rencontré Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper et Léo ? Ils sont tops n'est-ce pas ? demanda Frank.

\- Oui, ils sont très gentils et très... Forts ! Percy, Annabeth et Jason se sont occupé de m'apprendre le combat. Ma demi-sœur Kayla m'a appris le tir à l'arc...

\- Le tir à l'arc ? C'est ma spécialité ! sourit le fils de Mars. J'ai longtemps espéré être un fils d'Apollon, mais au lieu de cela, je suis le fils du dieu de la guerre ! Mais bon, maintenant ça ne me dérange plus !

Lorsqu'ils furent de l'autre côté, ils parvinrent à passer grâce au prêteur Frank. Un garçon devant avoir la vingtaine les conduisit à Reyna. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où se trouvait la prêteur, ils furent laisse par le garçon. Ce fut Frank qui interpella la jeune fille.


	15. Chapter 15

La jeune fille, qui avait le dos tourné, demanda à Frank deux minutes qu'elle finisse ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Les demi-dieux patientèrent, et exactement deux minutes plus tard, la prêteur venait à leur rencontre. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns attachés en une longue natte, ses yeux, d'un noir profond, brillaient d'intelligence et de maturité. Pourtant, elle ne devait avoir environ que dix-sept ans. Elle leva son bras pour s'essuyer le front, ce qui laissa apparaître un tatouage qui disait ''Senatus Populusque Romanus'' sur son avant-bras avec quatre barres au-dessous, une épée et une torche. Reyna portait une toge pourpre décorée de médailles d'or et une armure elle aussi en or par-dessus un t-shirt pourpre. Elle salua joyeusement le petit groupe.

\- Que nous vaut l'honneur d'avoir la visite de Grecs alors que nous sommes allé vous voir il y a quelques jours ? demanda-t-elle en serrant la main de chacun des demi-dieux.

\- Et bien, voilà : voici Lexy Summers, elle est arrivée à la Colonie il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, et voilà qu'elle obtient une quête ! En fait, elle est une fille d'Apollon, mais sa famille est exclusivement composée de dieux et de demi-dieux depuis plusieurs centaines d'années... Plus de deux millénaires en faite, c'est ça ? demanda Lou.

\- Heu... Oui. Ma mère est morte en voulant me mettre en sécurité ! C'est un gars de la colonie, Nico di Angelo, fils d'Hadès, qui m'a sauvée. Ensuite, lorsque je suis arrivée à la Colonie, j'ai rencontré Chiron, et lors du Grand feu le soir même, mon père m'a reconnue, puis une multitude de lumières se sont misent à briller au-dessus de ma tête. Alors Chiron m'a expliqué qu'il existait une très ancienne malédiction qui pesait sur ma famille. Cette malédiction a été jetée par Moïra, la déesse grecque du destin, et elle consiste à faire en sorte que chaque membre mortel de ma famille ait un enfant avec un dieu, et si ceci n'est pas respecté, alors le monde sera détruit. Or, la déesse est sur le point de s'éteindre, faute d'adeptes et de pouvoirs. Donc il nous faut la retrouver au plus vite pour lever la malédiction, l'annuler, et ainsi éviter la destruction du monde ! Mais ce n'est pas si simple ! Les monstres se sont mis en tête de nous en empêcher ! Campé nous a révélé que lorsque les dieux et les hommes auront été exterminés, alors eux, les monstres, pourront prendre possession de la Terre ! Je sais, c'est franchement bizarre, et insensé, mais c'est la vérité ! Une seconde prophétie nous a dit qu'il nous fallait venir ici parce que quelqu'un pourrait nous aider... Alors nous voici !

Lexy reprit son souffle, tant elle avait parlé vite et sans s'interrompre de peur que la prêteur ne lui rie au nez. C'est vrai, cela paraissait fou qu'une déesse meurt, même si d'après les dires de Chiron, le dieu Pan était déjà mort. Mais Lexy n'était pas sûre que Reyna puisse la croire. Pourtant, ses sourcils se froncèrent et son visage prit un air sérieux. Elle hocha la tête et fit signe au groupe de la suivre. Elle les emmena dans ce qui lui servait de lieu où elle interrogeait les personnes qui se présentaient à elle. Son bureau en quelque sorte. Elle leur fit apporter des sièges et se plaça en face d'eux. Ses mains croisées sous son menton, elle entama les questions. Elles allaient de ''qui'' à ''expliquez-moi clairement cette quête qui vous amène et les deux prophéties dont vous êtes les objets ''.

Il se passa une bonne heure avant que le trio grec ne puisse sortir, Frank et Hazel étant parti peu après leur arrivée pour continuer leurs affaires au camp. Lou s'étira, Cecil bailla et Lexy fixait les Colline, émerveillée par la splendeur de la lumière solaire sur les arbres. Elle aperçut également des temples au loin. Sans rien dire, elle se dirigea vers ceux-ci tandis que ses amis l'appelaient pour savoir ce qu'elle allait faire. Face à la soudaine surdité de leur amie, Lou et Cecil décidèrent qu'il fallait mieux la laisser seule un moment. Même s'ils l'accompagnaient, elle était la seule vraiment concernée directement par cette première prophétie. C'est alors qu'un détail leur revint à l'esprit : la prophétie avait été interrompue ! Ils filèrent prévenir Reyna de cet oubli.

De son côté, Lexy se guidait au travers des différentes rues et ruelles de la Nouvelle-Rome. Lorsqu'elle arriva au pied des collines, un panneau lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait tout bêtement de la Colline aux Temples. La jeune fille, comme guidée par un esprit, reprit sa route. Elle passa devant un temple dédié à Neptune, un autre à Pluton, puis elle arriva devant celui d'Apollon. Là, elle fut prise par une irrésistible envie d'y entrer. Prenant une inspiration, elle poussa la lourde porte de bois. À l'intérieur, quelques inscriptions en latin maculaient les murs et le sol. Au milieu de la pièce, une table poussiéreuse était dressée, avec dessus des... Ours en peluche éventrés qui semblaient être âgés (de la poussière les recouvraient eux aussi). Une voix s'éleva alors dans la pièce.

\- Sale Grecque ! Tu es la seule à pouvoir m'entendre, c'est pourquoi je fais appel à toi ! Mais ne vient pas t'imaginer que je t'apprécie pour autant. Je suis l'augure du camp Jupiter ! Mon nom est Octave ! Et je te somme de m'aider à me faire entendre !

Lexy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tout d'abord, un type invisible l'insultait de sale Grecque, mais en plus de cela, il lui sommait de l'aider. Elle réfléchit un instant et compris qu'il hantait les lieux parce que c'était ici qu'il récitait ses prophéties étant en vie. Mais cela ne lui donnait cependant pas le droit de la manipuler pour la faire venir ici, ni de l'insulter et encore moins de lui ordonner quoi que ce soit. Elle tourna les talons sans dire mots, mais se rétracta quand la voix reprit :

\- Attends ! Attends, s'il te plaît ! J'ai besoin de ton aide ! Cela fait deux ans presque que je suis mort, et depuis, tu es la seule à m'avoir entendu ! Même si tu n'es qu'une Grecque, j'ai besoin de toi pour que les Romains m'entendent eux aussi ! Je te donnerais ce que tu veux en retour !

\- Écoute-moi bien, Octave, commença Lexy. Je ne suis pas une ''sale Grecque'' ou ''qu'une Grecque''. Je suis Grecque ! Toi, tu n'es pas un sale Romain, tu es Romain ! Tu veux de mon aidés ? Commence par être poli envers moi ! Ensuite, comment veux-tu que je t'aide, je t'entends peut-être, mais je ne vois même pas !

\- Il faut que tu demandes à Ellen ! Cette sale... Cette Grecque possède le pouvoir de me faire entendre grâce à la magie ! Elle est une fille de la grecque Hécate !

\- Hécate est également ma grand-mère, je ne possède pas le même pouvoir ?

\- Je ne te connais pas, je ne sais donc pas... Qui es-tu d'ailleurs ?

\- Lexy Summers, fille d'Apollon ! répondit la jeune fille, avec une pointe de fierté. Elle se trouvait dans le temple dédié à son père, peut-être l'entendait-il de l'Olympe.

\- Je suis un descendant de l'Apollon romain. Essaye de m'aider si tu le peux ! Mais aide-moi !

\- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à être entendu ?

\- Je suis mort injustement alors que je tentais d'accomplir quelque chose qui aurait sauvé le camp... Peut-être pourrais-tu te dépêcher !

\- Oh ! Ça va hein ! Que dois-je faire ?

Il sembla à Lexy que le garçon venait de ricaner. Mais n'en étant pas certaine, elle entreprit de faire ce que lui demandait le descendant de son père.


	16. Chapter 16

Quelques instants plus tard, une trace fumante se trouvait aux pieds de Lexy. De la fumée blanche se propageait devant elle. Soudain, une forme humaine se dessina dans l'épaisse fumée. Un gars en sortit. Il était grand et maigre, blond comme elle avec les mêmes yeux bleus. C'était bien un descendant d'Apollon. Il semblait avoir dix-huit ans au moins, mais s'il avait la même apparence quand il est mort, il devait alors avoir la vingtaine en réalité. Octave s'approcha d'elle et affichage un sourire qui ne plut vraiment pas à la jeune fille. Il paraissait calculateur. Lexy en vint à regretter de l'avoir aidé.

Au même moment, Reyna, qui marchait avec Lou et Cecil, sentit quelque chose en elle. Un mauvais pressentiment. Elle tourna le regard vers la Colline des Temples. Elle y vit de la fumée noire qui sortait du temple d'Apollon. Elle se mit à courir, suivie par les deux grecs. Arrivée au temple, elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Ce fut Lou, grâce à un sort, qui réussit. En entrant, ils n'y voyaient rien. La fumée qui dehors était noire se trouvait être blanche à l'intérieur. Deux silhouettes se dessinaient au centre du temple. Les demi-dieux reconnurent celle de Lexy, mais pas la seconde. Ce n'est que lorsque la fumée s'estompa que tous purent distinguer le visage haineux et détestable d'Octave. Quand celui-ci aperçut Lou et Cecil, il serra les lèvres.

\- Vous ! Bande de sales petits ingrats de Grecs ! C'est vous qui avez saboté mes magnifiques onagres ! C'est à cause de vous et de vos copains le blond et le sombre que je suis mort. Vous allez me le payer !

Il bondit dans leur direction, prêt à les étrangler à mains nues. Mais une force invisible le retint. Il se débattit, donna des coups dans le vide, hurlait des insultes dirigées contre les Grecs, mais rien n'y fit. Il était bloqué. Se retournant vers Lexy, il vit qu'elle avait la main tendue vers lui et qu'elle semblait concentrée.

\- Tu as débloqué mes pouvoirs de petite-fille d'Hécate. Je t'ai ramené, et sache, être détestant les Grecs, que tu es désormais sous le contrôle de l'une d'entre eux ! sourit la jeune fille comme si cela n'était qu'un jeu. Tu voulais parler. Tu as devant toi la prêteur de ton camp. Parle ! Mais n'oublie pas que tu as promis de me donner ce que je voulais ! Et je veux que tu utilises tes dons pour nous énoncer la suite de ma prophétie. Elle a été interrompue, je veux en connaître la fin.

\- Sale Grecque ! Je te hais ! Tu verras, je me vengerais ! Je t'éventrerais comme un vulgaire ours en peluche !

\- Octave, éventre un de tes doudous et donne moi la suite de ma prophétie ! demanda Lexy avec un ton persuasif.

Le garçon parut devenir une marionnette. Il se dirigea vers sa table, prit un ours en peluche indemne et l'éventra. Il se pencha sur les petites entrailles de mousse et releva bientôt la tête. Il affichait une mine contrariée.

\- Ta prophétie est brouillée ! Quelqu'un, sûrement un de vos dieux, la maintient dans le sombre. Mais je vois qu'il te faudra rencontrer la Chasseresse Divine et toute sa bande de petites vierges éternelles pour avoir des réponses qui te feront avancer. Maintenant, laisse-moi ! râla le Romain en croisant les bras.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il va t'arriver quand je cesserais d'exercer mon influence sur toi ? Tu retomberas dans l'oubli. Tu ne pensais pas que je te ressusciterais quand même ? Veille à ne pas ricaner quand tu manipules quelqu'un ! lui conseilla la fille d'Apollon, fière d'elle.

\- Traîtresse ! hurla le garçon.

\- Tu peux bien parler Octave ! s'injuria Reyna. N'es-tu pas celui qui a trahi ta prêteur pour faire la guerre à la Colonie des Sangs-Mêlés ?

\- Toi et ton envie de faire ami ami avec les Grecs ! Ils se retourneront contre toi un jour ou l'autre ! Et ce jour-là, tu te diras que tu aurais mieux fait de m'écouter ! s'énerva le blond.

Il n'eut pas le temps de crier des insultes supplémentaires. Lexy baissa le bras et il disparut dans un nuage de poussière noire. Elle se tourna vers ses amis et Reyna qui la regardaient avec de grands yeux, pleins d'interrogation.

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu libéré ? demanda la magicienne.

\- Il... Il a réussi à m'amadouer ! Je ne sais pas comment, mais il a réussi à me convaincre de l'aider, malgré le fait qu'il m'ait manqué de respect en critiquant les origines grecques de mon père !

\- Octave était un orateur né. Il savait convaincre les gens rien qu'avec des paroles et des mots bien choisit ! Mais il a bien failli faire disparaitre nos camps en déclarant la guerre aux Grecs alors que nous luttions déjà pour anéantir Gaïa !

\- Je suis désolée... fit Lexy en se sentant honteuse de sa faiblesse.

\- Ce que tu as fait était écris ! Vous m'avez dit que la seconde prophétie disait qu'ici, vous trouveriez l'aide d'un défunt ennemi. Octave était en soi un ennemi. Mais ce que tu as fais... Malgré tout, tu ne lui as pas tout à fait cédé. Tu ne l'as pas ressuscité comme il le voulait !

\- Mais j'y étais presque tout de même ! Je suis bien trop naïve ! Je risque de tout faire foirer ! se lamenta Lexy.

\- Ne dis pas ce genre de chose ! Bon ! Octave a dit que vous deviez trouver la Chasseresse Divine et sa bande de vierges éternelles. Il s'agit de Diane et de ses Chasseresses. Vous allez arriver à vous débrouiller ?

\- Bien sûr ! Nous sommes des demi-dieux voyons ! s'offusqua faussement Lou tandis que Cecil et Lexy pouffaient de rire.

Lexy, Lou et Cecil restèrent pour le reste de la journée et ils passèrent également la nuit là-bas. Ils s'étaient vus prêter un endroit où dormir confortablement par rapport à un bus.

Le lendemain, après avoir déjeuné, les demi-dieux grecs reprirent leur route. Ils se dirigeaient désormais vers la vallée de Somona, où Jason, Piper et Léo avaient eux-mêmes rencontrer les Chasseresses d'Artémis dans les bois durant leur quête pour retrouver Héra. Personne n'était vraiment sûr et certain de les trouver là, mais il s'agissait là de la zone la plus proche où les Chasseresses et la déesse pouvaient se trouver. Alors ils allaient les chercher. Peut-être les trouveraient-ils au moment où ils s'y attendaient le moins.


	17. Chapter 17

Deux jours furent nécessaires pour parcourir la distance entre la Nouvelle-Rome et la vallée. Ils campèrent les deux nuits dans les bois. À l'aube du troisième jour, les demi-dieux, qui avaient fait le plein de provisions durant leur escapade chez les Romains, n'allaient pas tarder à manquer de vivre. Cecil avait suggéré que Lexy chasse au moyen de son arc et que Lou capture des bêtes avec ses pouvoirs. Il s'était dès lors retrouvé à chasser, tout seul, les filles n'ayant pas accepté cette suggestion. Elles étaient restées au campement afin de l'aménager.

Vers dix heures, Cecil n'étant pas encore revenu, les filles décidèrent de partir à sa recherche. Fouillant dans les bosquets, dans les moindres recoins, mais il n'y avait aucune trace du fils d'Hermès. Les filles se mirent à paniquer. Elles avaient fait chasser Cecil seul dans les bois, avec pour seules armes son gourdin et un poignard. C'est alors qu'elles entendirent une plainte animale non loin. Lexy se précipita sans prendre le temps d'attendre Lou qui finissait de retourner un buisson.

Arrivée dans une petite clairière, Lexy se stoppa. À quelques mètres, une magnifique biche argentée s'était pris la patte dans un piège. Elle se débattait comme elle le pouvait, tentant de se dégager, mais rien n'y faisait. Si elle continuait ainsi, elle finirait par s'arracher la patte. Lexy, qui fut rejointe par Lou, s'élança vers la biche.

\- Calme-toi ma jolie ! la rassura la blonde. Nous allons te libérer ! Tu verras, après nous te soignerons et tu pourras repartir gambader dans les bois et les près.

La fille d'Apollon, avec l'aide de Lou, desserra un maximum la mâchoire d'acier. La bête se dégagea enfin, et heureusement que Lexy était vigilante, car l'animal voulu s'enfuir. Lexy la rattrapa, et la força à s'allonger. Lou Ellen, qui avait son sac à dos sur elle, en sortit la trousse de secours. Outre l'ambroisie, elle avait avec elle des bandages, des sparadraps et du désinfectant. Elle appliqua tout cela sur la patte meurtrie. Alors, une fois ceci fait, la biche prit ses jambes à son cou, laissant les deux jeunes filles seules, dans la clairière, et leurs affaires éparpillées à terre. Elles la regardèrent s'éloigner, priant les dieux de la protéger. Ramassant leurs affaires, elles repartirent à la rechercher de leur ami.

Quelque instants seulement après avoir sauvé la biche, les deux filles se sentirent épiées. Lou se tint prête à utiliser sa magie, et Lexy avait sa main sur son bracelet, s'assurant qu'elle pouvait le détacher facilement si besoin. Elles continuèrent à avancer, en restant cependant assez discrètes pour ne pas faire de bruit. C'est alors que, passant devant un arbre, une flèche vint se planter juste devant le nez de Lexy. Celle-ci s'arrêta net, et se retourna vers l'endroit d'où venait le projectile. Une fille aux courts cheveux noirs se tenait, l'arc pointé sur elle, sur une bosse haute d'un petit mètre. Sur son front, un diadème brillait de mille feux. Elle portait un blouson de cuir noir par-dessus un t-shirt blanc sur lequel était inscrit "À mort Barbie", ainsi qu'un treillis. Les deux demi-déesses se regardèrent puis reportèrent leurs regards sur la jeune fille qui leur faisait face. C'est alors que deux autres filles arrivèrent, habillées presque comme la première.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi cherchez-vous à capturer la biche sacrée de Dame Artémis ? demanda celle au diadème.

\- La capturer ? Mais nous ne voulions pas...

Une voix s'éleva dans la forêt, venant de nulle part, ce qui interrompit Lexy.

\- Thalia ! Ma lieutenante ! Tu te trompes sur ces jeunes filles, comme tu t'es trompée sur le garçon ! Ils ne veulent pas capturer ma biche. Ces deux jeunes filles l'ont d'ailleurs libérée puis soignée, voyez !

La magnifique biche argentée que Lou et Lexy avaient soigné quelques instants plus tôt arriva derrière une jeune fille d'une douzaine d'années, aux beaux cheveux auburn attachés en une haute queue de cheval. Ses beaux yeux d'argent brillaient tels la lune. Elle portait un legging noir par-dessous une tunique de la même couleur que ses yeux. En s'avançant, elle lança un sourire bienveillant à ses amies, puis vint devant les deux demi-déesses.

\- Bonjour à vous, jeunes filles. Je suis Artémis, la déesse de la chasse, et de la lune. Veuillez excuser mes Chasseresses, elles ont quelques fois des problèmes lorsqu'il s'agit de mes animaux sacrés ! Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis Lexy Summers, une fille de votre frère jumeau.

\- Et moi, je suis Lou Ellen, une fille d'Hécate. Nous sommes ici, car nous recherchons de l'aide...

La déesse les regarda en souriant, puis leur fait signe de la suivre tandis que ses Chasseresses fermaient la marche. La dénommée Thalia vint se poster à côté des demi-déesses.

\- Excusez-moi hein ! Mais Dame Artémis a raison, en tant que sa lieutenante, je me dois d'être vigilante envers ses animaux sacrés, ce que je n'ai pas été aujourd'hui. Nous avons capturé votre ami, il chassait au moyen d'un gourdin et il avait également un poignard. Il est au camp. Je suis Thalia Grace, et moi-même suis une demi-déesse. Fille de Zeus...

\- Grace ? Tu es la soeur de Jason, c'est ça ? demanda Lexy.

\- Oui. Toi, je crois que je t'ai déjà vue à la Colonie... Je ne t'avais pas reconnue ! fit la lieutenante en parlant à Lou.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave, tant que tu ne m'as tuée, je ne t'en veux pas ! sourit la magicienne.

\- Merci. Oh ! Et si vous en avez marre des garçons, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre ! sourit-elle.

\- Heu... Non merci ! répondirent les deux filles en riant.

Artémis les conduisit au campement qu'elles avaient monté. Là, elles retrouvèrent Cecil qui avait une belle bosse sur la tête. Le pauvre avait été assommé sans ménagement par les Chasseresses d'Artémis. Le garçon fut assez content de retrouver ses amies, mais il les engueula pour l'avoir fait chasser seul. Une chasseresse souffla aux filles qu'elles ne devaient pas se laisser parler ainsi par un simple mâle. Cecil s'en offusqua et ne parla plus de toute la soirée. Les Chasseresses, Artémis, et le trio mangèrent autour d'un grand feu. Les demi-dieux qui étaient partis en quêtes se virent offrir l'hospitalité. La nuit se passa sans problème. Mais au petit matin...


	18. Chapter 18

La nuit se passa bien. Mais au petit matin, le trio fut réveillé par des cris et des bruits de combats. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de leur tente, un véritable carnage se présenta à eux. Les Chasseresses, épaulées par Artémis, se battaient contre une véritable horde de monstres en tous genre. Les tentes étaient brûlées, détruites, des tonnes de sable juchaient le sol et deux ou trois Chasseresses étaient étendues par terre, immobiles, sûrement mortes.

Lou se précipita dans la masse et une série de sorts se mirent à voler dans tous les sens. Cecil s'arma d'Emvrontitos et Lexy fit se transformer Allagí en arc. Elle lança ses flèches dans le tas de monstres qui arrivaient en renfort aux autres. Tous se battaient courageusement, abattant beaucoup de monstres, mais comme s'il s'agissait d'une hydre, plus ils en tuaient, plus il en arrivait. C'est alors que quelque chose se produisit. Un sifflement se fit entendre au loin, et tous les monstres se stoppèrent net. Certains furent encore tués jusqu'à ce que les filles et Cecil se rendent compte de leur immobilité. Ensuite, les créatures rebroussèrent chemin et disparurent. Alors, un homme arriva. Il était grand, très grand, et affichait un air machiavélique.

\- Mes Chères Chasseresses. Salut à vous. Artémis, c'est un plaisir ! Quant à vous, demi-dieux qui êtes en quête, sachez que je n'ai pas beaucoup aimé que vous libériez ma proie hier. Vous allez devoir m'en rendre une, voir le rendre celle que je voulais ! dit-il en pointant la biche d'Artémis du doigt.

\- Qui es-tu ? Donne-nous ton nom immédiatement ! ordonna Artémis.

\- Je suis Kynigós, le chasseur. Et je veux cette biche d'argent ! dit-il, décontracté.

Même en s'adressant à une déesse, il paraissait arrogant et sûr de lui. Dans ses yeux, seul l'assurance se lisait. Artémis le fixa un instant avant de ricaner. Elle s'approcha de l'homme qui ne bougea pas d'un poil. La déesse vint juste devant lui et plongea ses magnifiques yeux argentés dans ceux noirs de l'homme.

\- Au nom de mes Chasseresses qui ont protégé cette biche, au nom de Lou et de Lexy qui l'ont sauvée et soignée, et en mon nom, car je l'ai choisie comme animal sacré, je refuse de te remettre Asiménia, ma biche. Je t'ordonne de t'en aller maintenant, et de ne jamais plus tenter de t'emparer d'elle.

Le chasseur émit un rire froid et dédaigneux. Il tendit le bras vers la biche et une gerbe de flammes en sortit. Heureusement, la biche était rapide. Elle eut juste le temps de se décaler que la tente derrière elle prenait feu. Les Chasseresses tirèrent des flèches vers l'homme, mais il les évita toutes. C'est alors qu'il recommença à pointer la biche, mais cette fois-ci, Artémis s'interposa. Or, les flammes sortirent et la déesse fut par conséquent touchée. Kynigós rit de plus belle et lui dit que si elle était restée à sa place, elle aurait été épargnée. La déesse sembla avoir perdu connaissance. Les Chasseresses se précipitèrent vers elle. Lexy, qui n'avait, au même titre que Lou et que Cecil, pas bougé, s'avança vers Kynigós. Elle commençait à être entourée par une aura lumineuse. Le chasseur la regarda s'approcher, intrigué. Elle marchait lentement, et de véritables flammes l'entouraient désormais.

\- Toi ! dit-elle. Tu as osé t'en prendre à un animal sacré et ensuite à une déesse ! Je ne te laisserai PAS FAIRE ! s'écria-t-elle.

Le soleil devint beaucoup gros. Il semblait brûler encore plus que d'habitude et la température augmenta légèrement. Soudain, une gerbe de flammes se détacha du soleil et vint s'écraser sur Lexy. Les flammes autour de cette dernière s'évanouirent. Lexy se sentit soudainement beaucoup plus forte. Plus puissante, plus proche du soleil. Et pour une raison qu'elle ignore, elle eut envie de lancer elle aussi des flammes. Et c'est ce qu'il se passa ! De magnifiques flammes de la couleur du soleil jaillirent hors de ses paumes et allèrent frapper de plein fouet Kynigós. Celui-ci tomba à la renverse et se tint le visage, qui avait été touché. Respirant profondément, il se releva, la haine bien lisible sur son visage. Balançant à son tour le feu sur Lexy, un duel de flamme s'en suivit. Les étincelles volaient entre les deux combattant.

\- Comment ? s'énerva Kynigós. Quel est-ce pouvoir qui est le tient ? Tu ne maitrise pas, et pourtant, il est plus puissant que le mien !

\- C'est le Soleil ! répondit Lexy sur le même ton.

Alors une flamme plus grande et plus puissante que les autres s'abattit sur le chasseur qui hurla de douleur. Et ce fut une Chasseresse qui lui donna le coup de grâce en le pourfendant de son épée. Artémis reprit peu à peu connaissance et quand Thalia lui raconta mes précédents événements, elle n'en cru pas ses oreilles.

\- Lexy, s'il te plaît dis-moi : pourquoi aviez-vous besoin d'aide ? Et quelle est cette aide ? demanda Artémis.

\- Et bien... Voyez-vous, lorsque je suis arrivée à la Colonie des Sangs-Mêlés, une prophétie a été prononcée. Malheureusement, quelqu'un l'a volontairement interrompue ! Lorsque nous avons demandé à qui il nous fallait nous adresser pour en connaître la fin, on nous a dit de venir vous trouver.

\- Je vois. Je comprends pourquoi. C'est moi qui ai interrompu ta prophétie, Lexy. J'en suis navrée, mais il le fallait. La suite de cette prophétie aurait pu nuire à certaines personnes, c'est pourquoi je ne t'aiderai pas à en connaître la fin. Pardonne-moi.

\- Mais Dame Artémis ! Nous avons besoin de cette prophétie pour mener à bien notre quête qui vise à sauver le monde ! Je vous en prie, Déesse ! supplia Lexy.

\- Je suis navrée Lexy, mais il n'en est pas question ! Ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il y aura peut-être des réponses à la Maison du Loup ! C'est un endroit sacré pour les Romains.

\- Bien... Pourrais-je également vous demander ce qu'étaient que ces flammes avec lesquelles je me suis battue ?

\- Ton père t'a aidée en te procurant des pouvoirs qu'il te faudra maîtriser le mieux possible. Ton feu est le plus chaud et le plus puissant, car il vient du soleil. Mais tu es capable de le maîtriser grâce à ton arrière-grand-père, Héphaïstos. Je te souhaite bonne chance, Alexane Summers, ma nièce !

La déesse s'éloigna du groupe, se dirigeant vers sa niche. Celle-ci semblait terrifiée par les événements. Elle s'était recroquevillée au pied d'un arbre et tremblait de tous son corps. Artémis la rassura, lui parla et la biche se releva. Toutes deux s'en allèrent dans la forêt. Le Chasseresses et le trio se chargèrent de remettre tout en état. Au début de l'après-midi, ce qui était encore bon était rangé, le reste avait fini d'être brûlé.

Les suivantes d'Artémis partirent d'un côté, alors que Lexy, Lou et Cecil continueraient d'arpenter la forêt. Désormais, ils ne savaient plus vraiment quoi faire. Aller à la Maison du Loup ne serait pas difficile, mais qu'allaient-ils devoir y faire ? Aucun d'eux ne le savait. Mais ils n'allaient pas tarder à être mis au courant.


	19. Chapter 19

Le voyage se fit sans encombre. Le 28 juin, le trio était devant la fameuse Maison du Loup, là où les demi-dieux romains étaient entraînés par Lupa avant d'intégrer le Camp Jupiter. En chemin, Lou avait aidé Lexy à maîtriser ses pouvoirs de feu. Malheureusement, elle manquait à chaque fois de mettre le feu aux arbres. Alors, Cecil, qui avait eut des mèches de cheveux cramées, lui avait demandé d'arrêter quelques jours. Lexy commençait à être bien chargée de pouvoirs et de responsabilités. Elle devait sauver le monde d'une menace qui pesait sur lui suite à sa malédiction, elle se devait de protéger ses amis et de ne surtout pas les enflammer par erreur, elle devait maîtriser ces pouvoirs qu'elle avait reçus sans les vouloir, ses capacités extraordinaires qu'elle ne voulait pas. En fait, en ce moment, elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête : revenir un mois dans le passé, à l'époque où sa mère était encore en vie, où le seul danger qu'elle encourait était celui de ses examens, et que ses seuls problèmes étaient ceux causés par la peste de l'école et sa bande. Tout ce qui lui paraissait insurmontable à l'époque lui paraît désormais si... Si dérisoire.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher, et elle commença à pleurer. Elle se laissa glisser le long d'un arbre tandis que Cecil et Lou rebroussaient chemin pour venir voir ce qu'elle avait. Lou s'assit à ses côtés et Cecil s'accroche en face d'elle, posant ses mains sur les genoux de son amie.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Lou. Hey, ma Lexy ! Tu peux nous parler !

\- Oui, nous sommes amis ! Ça arrive à tout le monde un coup de mou !

\- J'en ai marre ! Je n'en peux plus ! J'ai envie de retrouver ma vie d'avant, de retrouver ma mère, et mes petits problèmes d'adolescente normale ! Je ne dis pas que je regrette de vous avoir rencontré, mais en d'autres circonstances, j'aurais préféré ! Je suis... Je ne suis pas assez forte pour supporter tous cela ! J'ai hérité de tonnes de pouvoirs, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable de les maîtriser tous ! Si je pouvais me débarrasser de quelques-uns, ou du moins les amoindrir !

\- Je pense que je peux t'aider dans ce cas ! fit une voix derrière Cecil.

Une femme se tenait debout, les regardant. Elle avait les cheveux blonds attachés en queue-de-cheval plantée sur le haut de sa tête, à la mode de la Grèce antique et des yeux entièrement noirs. Elle avait pour vêtement une longue robe noire sans manches. Lou la reconnu aussitôt.

\- Maman ! s'exclama la brune.

\- Ma fille, je suis fière de toi sais-tu ? Tu es partie en quête pour sauver notre monde, c'est un honneur ! Mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas pour toi que je suis là aujourd'hui ! Je suis là pour ma petite-fille, Alexane.

\- Heu... Je préfère Lexy, dame Hécate, si cela ne vous dérange pas...

\- Il n'y a pas de problème. Tu souhaites donc avoir moins de pouvoirs afin de maîtriser les autres ?

\- Oui... C'est cela...

\- En tant que déesse de la magie, je consens à ôter un pouvoir qui est le tien. Choisit lequel maintenant !

\- Et bien, sans vouloir vous vexer, j'aimerais que vous m'ôtiez le pouvoir que je tiens de vous. Il a appartenu à maman, et je ne veux le lui prendre. Je préfère garder celui qui m'a été offert par papa, car je ne suis pas votre fille, mais celle d'Apollon.

\- Je comprends tout à fait petite. Tends la main droite, je te prie. Tes pouvoirs t'appartiendront toujours, mais tant que tu n'auras pas maîtrisé ceux qu'il te reste, tu ne récupéreras pas ceux-ci.

\- Cela veut-il dire qu'après avoir maîtrisé mes capacités de demi-déesse et les pouvoirs qui me viennent de mon père, j'aurais le choix de récupérer ceux de maman ? questionna Lexy.

\- C'est cela.

Hécate posa sa main gauche sur celle de Lexy et celle-ci se sentit légèrement vidée. Elle sentait que certaines de ses forces la quittaient, mais sans toutefois l'abandonner complètement. Alors, Hécate retira sa main et une boule de lumière apparu, flottant au-dessus de la paume de la jeune fille. Puis, elle disparut.

\- Voilà. N'oublie pas, ils t'appartiennent encore ! Quant à toi ma petite Lou, ne t'inquiète, le jour où nous rencontrerons pour toi n'est pas loin. Sache que... Je suis fière de ta force ma fille.

La déesse s'éloigna, sans pour autant disparaître. Les deux filles se relevèrent et commencèrent à marcher, tandis que Cecil suivait Hécate qui le lui avait demandé mentalement.

\- Toi, Cecil Markowitz, prend soin de ces deux filles, même si elles n'en n'ont pas forcément besoin en ce moment. Mais viendra l'instant fatidique où tu devras faire un choix qui mènera à la perte de l'une d'entre elles.

\- Vous voulez dire que ma décision aura pour conséquence la mort de Lou ou celle de Lexy ? paniqua Cecil.

\- Exact. Mais tu n'auras pas d'autres choix que d'en sauver une et pas l'autre. J'espère que tu feras le bon choix, Cecil Markowitz !

Hécate disparus aussitôt, laissant le pauvre fils d'Hermès seul. Au bout de deux minutes, les voix inquiètes de Lou et de Lexy s'élevèrent dans l'air pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Le garçon les rejoignit, leur mentant sur son absence. Il leur dit qu'il avait oublié quelque chose qu'il avait déposé près de l'arbre.

Très vite, ils arrivèrent à la fameuse Maison du Loup. Il s'agissait d'une demeure délabrée ayant brûlé. Toute de briques et de bois, elle avait la taille d'un véritable château. Il régnait dans l'atmosphère une aura mystique, pleine de magie et force. On sentait bien qu'une louve immortelle avait élu domicile ici, et qu'elle entraînait des demi-dieux en cet endroit gorgé d'histoire. Cecil était encore plus impressionné, car il était tout de même question d'une maison construite par l'un de ses demi-frères, un fils de Mercure, l'équivalent romain de son père. S'avançant parmi les décombres, les demi-dieux cherchèrent ce qui pourrait bien les aider dans leur quête. Quand soudain...


	20. Chapter 20

Quand soudain une voix qu'ils connaissaient s'éleva dans la demeure abandonnée. Le trio fit volte-face pour se retrouver devant Kynigós. L'homme contre qui Lexy s'était battue et qui lui avait permis d'obtenir ses pouvoirs thermiques. La blonde serra les dents en le voyant et fit de même avec ses poings. De légères flammes les entourèrent, mais elle parvint à les éteindre en inspirant profondément.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? N'étais-tu pas censé être mort ? grogna la fille du Soleil.

\- Étant un monstre des moins connus... Non, inconnu en fait ! Étant un monstre inconnu, je peux de ce fait revenir à la vie après seulement quelques jours dans le Tartare !

\- Mais pourquoi le malheur nous poursuit-il ainsi ? se lamenta Lou.

\- C'est vrai quoi ! On ne peut pas être un peu tranquilles ? Il y a plus d'une semaine que nous sommes partis et nous avons sûrement déjà rencontré la moitié des monstres du Tartare ! Et puis, vous dites en faire partie, mais je ne me souviens d'aucuns mythe parlant de vous !

\- C'est pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai jamais rien eu ! Les rares demi-dieux qui m'ont affronté m'ont, au même titre que toi, battu tellement vite que mon histoire n'a pas été racontée ! Alors je compte bien faire quelque chose qui me fera connaître ! Et j'ai bien dans l'idée de tuer celle qui mettrait en péril la chance des monstres de conquérir cette terre.

\- Ah d'accord, je vois ! Non mais, comme si nous allions te laisser faire ! ricana Lou en activant ses pouvoirs.

Cecil sortit Emvróntitos et Lexy transforma Allagí en arc, comme à leur habitude. Tous trois étaient prêts à commencer le combat, quand soudain, la terre se mit à trembler fortement ! La terre commença à se craqueler et une crevasse de quelques centimètres de large. Les demi-dieux la fixèrent un instant sans comprendre. Alors là, ils étaient dans la merde jusqu'au coup. Surtout que la crevasse grandissait à vue d'œil. Lexy s'élança vers Kynigós. À cet instant, une nouvelle horde de monstre arriva derrière lui. Lou et Cecil se mirent d'accord. Elle prendrait la droite, lui la gauche.

\- Tu ne pourras pas me battre aussi facilement que la dernière fois ! Tu verras ! Je vais t'en faire tellement baver que tu me supplieras de t'achever ! Et je m'en ferais un véritable plaisir petite demi-déesse ! Jamais tu ne trouveras Moïra, car même si tu survivais, elle a fait en sorte de rester invisible !

\- Tu laisses planer l'hypothèse que je survive ! Tu n'es pas sûr de toi ! Ce n'est pas bon pour toi !

Une nouvelle secousse et la crevasse atteint les deux mètres de largeur. Cecil et Lou se débattaient contre tous les monstres (une bonne cinquantaine). Lexy tira une flèche dans l'épaule du chasseur, mais celui-ci ne broncha pas, se contentant d'arracher le projectile d'un geste brusque. Il lança ensuite des flammes sur la jeune fille qui tenta de répliquer. Mais le miracle de lorsqu'elle était avec les Chasseresses et leur déesse ne se reproduisit pas. C'était presque comme si son père avait décidé de l'abandonner subitement.

\- Alors petite demi-déesse ? Tu n'es plus capable de me brûler comme la dernière fois ? Pourtant, tu paraissais bien grandiveuse la dernière fois ! Tu ne peux pas me lancer une simple flammèche comme ça ?

L'homme éclata de rire en lançant une nouvelle fois des flammes vers Lexy. Elle les esquiva et fut obligée de se diriger vers la crevasse qui avait maintenant plus de trois mètres. Elle faillit perdre l'équilibre, mais se rattrapa de justesse. Entre-temps, Lou avait été poussée elle aussi au bord du gouffre par les monstres.

\- Ce gouffre, Alexane, est le Gouffre des Monstres. Il se situe au-dessous des Enfers, mais au-dessus du Tartare. Il mêle la terreur de ces deux endroits, leur dangerosité et leur chaleur. Celui qui y descendant n'en ressort jamais ! Et pourtant, beaucoup y sont tombés, sache le ma grande ! Je pense que ton amie n'est pas en très bonne posture elle non plus ! fit remarquer Kynigós.

Lexy se concentra le mieux qu'elle le put. Elle chercha la force du pouvoir de son père au plus profond d'elle-même et le trouva enfin, bouillonnant. Elle tendit les mains vers le chasseur et enfin, des flammes jaillirent de ses paumes pour le frapper de plein fouet. Malheureusement, contrairement à la dernière fois, il n'en mourut pas. Il ne fut qu'assommé. C'est alors qu'un cri retenti à côté de Lexy. Lou venait de tomber dans le gouffre. Elle s'était rattrapée de justesse à une pierre qui dépassait un demi mètre plus bas. Lexy voulut aller l'aider, mais Kynigós s'était relevé et se précipitait vers elle.

\- Alexane ! Aujourd'hui, tu vas mourir !

Et il lança une flamme vers elle. Sa seule échappatoire était de reculer. Mais derrière elle, il y avait le gouffre. Alors elle retourna les flammes vers Kynigós qui tomba en fumée, et elle fut projetée en arrière. Par chance, elle tomba sur un rocher qui dépassait de la paroi trois mètres plus bas. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir Lou qui tentait de remonter.

De son côté, Cecil avait assisté à toute la scène. C'est alors que les paroles d'Hécate lui revinrent en mémoire. Il allait devoir faire un choix qui en sauverait une, mais tuerait l'autre. Autrement dit, il allait devoir sauver l'une de ses amies d'une chute dans un gouffre et laisser l'autre tomber. Il se précipita vers l'endroit où Lou était accrochée. Elle commençait à avoir les mains beaucoup trop écorchées pour tenir encore longtemps. Lexy quant à elle, sentait son rocher devenir bancal et menaçant de s'effondrer.

\- Lou ! Donne-moi vite ta main ! cria Cecil.

\- Idiot ! Il faut que tu sauves Lexy ! s'écria la magicienne

\- Surtout pas ! Aide Lou ! Elle pend dans le vide ! Je suis à terre ! Dépêche-toi !

\- Non ! rétorqua Lou. Ton rocher s'effrite ! Il tombe en morceaux. D'ici quelques secondes, tu vas tomber ! C'est toi la chef de cette quête Lexy ! C'est toi qu'il faut sauver, pas moi !

\- Cecil ! Je te jure que si tu ne remontes pas Lou immédiatement, je m'arrangerai pour venir te hanter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ! s'écria Lexy en gigotant.

En faisant cela, elle avait fait bouger le rocher qui devint trop tremblant à son goût. Elle chercha un autre endroit où elle pourrait s'accrocher, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une paroi lisse.

\- Cecil ! Aide Lou, grouille MERDE ! hurla Lexy, voyant que la jeune fille commençait à glisser et puis elle se savait condamnée.

Le fils d'Hermes attrapa le poignet de son amie au moment où la pierre cédait. Il la ramena sur le sol, puis se précipita vers Lexy. Il lui tendit la main, mais la distance les séparant était bien trop grande. Leurs doigts n'étaient qu'à quelques petits centimètres. Encore un effort et ils se toucheraient ! Le bout de leur doigts s'effleurèrent mais à cet instant, le rocher céda, et Lou et Cecil ne purent rien faire d'autre que regarder Lexy s'éloigner d'eux, tombant vers une mort certaine.

 **FIN DU TOME 1**

 _ **Retrouvez Lexy dans ''PERCY JACKSON - La Fille d'Apollon - Tome 2"**_


End file.
